The Constant
by ExOnEv
Summary: This is a sequel to my story The Thirteenth Step... Rekindling a lost romance can be difficult enough; try doing it when the one you love has set their sights on someone else... Morgan/Reid, Original Character, Set in present day if you wanted to apply it to the show's timeline.
1. Michael

**The Constant, Sequel to The Thirteenth Step**

**Chapter 1: Michael**

* * *

As Morgan thumbed through the file in front of him, he glanced up at Reid who was sitting across the table. Feeling eyes on him, Reid looked up at him and smiled, then went back to reading from the file he had. A slight smile crept across Morgan's lips as his eyes moved downward toward the crime scene photo he was holding. They were at the local police department, looking at some cold cases after they had given a small seminar. There had been quite a few new recruits and it was time for a refresher course in what exactly the Behavioral Analysis Unit did and how they can be utilized. It allowed for a good question and answer period for anyone interested in the field and about profiling unknown subjects in general.

Reid was frowning. Nothing was jumping out at him from the information he was glancing over. After a few more minutes of what seemed like comfortable silence, Morgan could see Reid was getting restless and soon enough, Reid spoke up. "Do you want some coffee?" He was about to get up and get some water and thought he'd offer.

"Uhh…" Morgan checked his watch, considering it, but then shook his head. "Nah, it's almost time for lunch. Thanks, though." He was in the mood for something more refreshing than coffee.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Reid said as he stood. He was quick to push his chair in, taking a glance around the precinct for his other team members, just to be sure where they were.

"BRB," Morgan mumbled, teasing Reid.

"Huh?" Reid's expression was a confused one. His brow knitted tightly as he frowned, not sure if he heard Morgan correctly at all.

"Never mind," Morgan's eyes looked up at Reid as he smirked, but then he got serious again. "Hey, don't get lost. We're gonna leave as soon as Hotch comes back."

Reid ignored Morgan's comment; he knew this place like the back of his hand, but wanting to be ready for a quick exit, he closed the file he'd been studying and picked up his satchel from the floor, hanging it over his shoulder.

Morgan smiled with his eyes while he watched Reid… being Reid, and as he continued to watch Reid walk away, the happiness in his eyes seemed to fade. Getting paired up with Reid always felt special since... well, since... what happened. Morgan closed his eyes and sighed, reminding himself of that realization that it felt like he never saw Reid anymore. And when he did, it was all business; a dull and lifeless version of what he knew was possible. _Some_ kidding here and there, a _few_ private moments of bonding that kept their friendship secure, but it just wasn't the same.

It was a delicate and thoughtful compromise; a joint effort to _make_ it work. They both loved their jobs and they both still cared for each other so, it really wasn't that hard… It wasn't hard to pretend that everything was okay, because it actually was. Morgan just told himself that what had happened between them almost two years ago was all a dream. It just happened to be one of those dreams that stay with you _long_ after you've opened your eyes.

Reid faintly grinned out the side of his mouth as he walked across the room after figuring out Morgan was teasing him with texting lingo. He turned down the hallway and then into the break room, making his way directly to the coffee and water cooler. He couldn't help but notice how suddenly tense he felt and he shook his arms just a bit, hoping to loosen up. But really, there was no question as to why he was tense. All it took was that smirk from Morgan and Reid felt like he couldn't see straight, pun greatly noted. He blew out a breath and tried to distract himself by reciting the book he reread on the way over. His lips moved to the words in his head as he grabbed a disposable cup until something caught his attention. He couldn't take his eyes off of his hand holding the white styrofoam, noting the contrasts of color …and as if on cue, he fell into rolling waves of his deepest thoughts.

This had happened innumerous times. Morgan would do _one thing_ that made Reid burn for him so badly that it hurt… all over again. And if it wasn't emotionally suffocating, it was sexually frustrating, leaving him with extremely inconvenient erections that he had to suffer through or find some way to take care of without disrupting work, not to mention try to hide. There was no doubt that the past lingered and Reid had little control of it.

_It's for the best_, Reid kept telling himself. As long as he didn't act on his emotions, everything would be okay.

From the other room, Morgan watched as a deputy headed in the same direction as Reid and he wondered what that was about because it seemed like the kid was following or looking for Reid. "Huh," he let slip from his lips, knowing the motivation lifting him from his chair wasn't innocent.

At the sound of footsteps approaching, Reid pulled himself from his trance and poured some coffee before he remembered he wanted water. "Damn it," he said under his breath. But not wanting to waste it, he quickly went ahead and started fixing it up how he liked it. He could feel someone standing at a distance behind him.

"Dr. Reid?"

Reid turned around while stirring two stir-sticks in his, what would be, underappreciated cup of coffee. "Yeah?" He saw a young uniformed man who had styled short hair, deep brown eyes, long eye lashes and an attractive smile. "I mean, yes, I'm Dr. Reid." Reid could tell he was Mexican, but maybe only on one side of his family, like his father is Mexican and his mother Caucasian, or vice versa. He was a petite man, standing at about 5'9" with a toned build. Reid smiled at him able to tell this man was shy at coming to speak with him.

The young man practically blushed at Reid and his smile widened as he looked down to the floor. He made eye contact again while holding out his hand to Reid for a hand shake. "Hi… I'm… My name is Michael… Michael Ortega."

"I don't, uhh…" Reid rubbed his free hand lightly against his the front of his torso while slightly shaking his head.

"Oh," the young man smiled wide again. "That's cool."

"So… Michael Ortega," Reid started, "How can I help you?" Reid scrunched his nose and sniffed, letting his eyes focus in on the face of the young man, intrigued by him. He felt sought out by Michael and was curious about that.

"I just want to say that your presentation, uhh, with your team," Michael laughed quietly, interrupting himself. He wished he could go back and edit his words. He almost gave Reid all the credit. "It was pretty exciting. I really enjoyed it."

Reid nodded and smiled. "Oh, no, yeah! We enjoy doing it. You know, anything we can do to help." Reid was wearing a goofy, enthusiastic grin.

"I heard the guys out there saying that you're a genius." This young man was still beaming at Reid.

Reid waited for some kind of question to follow to prompt evidence of such a claim, but that didn't happen. "I, uhh…" Reid tried to think of a way to say _Yes_ without rambling. He'd been working so hard on trying not to do that, especially with people he didn't know. "Yes… It's true, I am."

Morgan stood out of sight at the entrance of the break room so he could over hear the conversation.

The young man smiled again, obviously impressed, even after not hearing anything to back it up, but then his smile faded and he looked around to make sure they were alone. "I was wondering," Michael started, "Do you think you'd like to go out sometime?"

Reid's brow rose and then he glanced over Michael's shoulder toward the door way and then back to Michael, inadvertently matching Michael's secrecy and tone. "Go… out?"

"Yeah, I know this great club here in the city. Or maybe I can take you out to dinner?"

Morgan's jaw dropped when he heard that. Reid was getting asked out by another man. He could feel the jealously consuming him instantly. The throbbing of his pounding heart reached his temples and he rested his back against the wall, taking deep controlled breaths as he turned his ear toward the conversation.

"Uhh…" Reid frowned a little bit, but then corrected himself and nervously smiled. "I, uhh…" he cleared his throat, "I'm not…" he suddenly realized that he didn't know the right response. He didn't know whether to say that he wasn't gay or that he wasn't interested. Either way, he was taking too long to answer.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Michael looked mortified. He knew he was taking a huge risk asking, but he really didn't want to offend Dr. Reid.

"No, no, _I'm_ sorry. I didn't mean to give the impression-"

"You didn't," Michael said quickly as he smiled faintly. He paused a second trying to work up some nerve. "There's … There's just something about you. I don't know if it's your hands or the way you speak or just how," Michael looked over his shoulders again and then leaned in closer to Reid, "…how good looking you are… I would have never forgiven myself if I didn't ask."

_Woah... _Not only had he once been in Michael's shoes, but Reid was impressed by the man's confidence. "Really?" Reid let out a nervous laugh. Michael nodded while biting his lower lip. Reid looked to the floor, finding it increasingly difficult to look Michael in the eye as his face got hot. He ran his fingertips between his head and ear, attempting to move his hair away from the side of his face. This was a new experience for him and it gave him a quite an ego boost. "I'm actually quite flattered," he admitted as nervous energy shot through his entire body. When he could feel the sweat under his arms, he knew he was more than flattered. In fact, Reid was having trouble getting rid of his grin. Even as short lived as it was, not having Morgan's affections at his side for so long had been very lonely. It was nice that someone, even if it was another man, found him worthy of gushing over. At this very moment, he felt like he could absorb the feeling it gave him like a sponge, but he knew he needed to change the subject. "Uhh, so… are you interested in profiling?"

"It's one of the most interesting fields I could ever imagine. You mentioned some books, right?"

Reid lit up and adjusted the strap of his satchel into a different area on his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, Roy Hazelwood's _The Evil That Men Do_ and there's _Mind Hunter_. It's written by John Douglas and Mark Olshaker. I, uhh…" While juggling his cup of coffee, Reid began reaching to pull his satchel around to his front. Michael was surprised when he actually pulled out a copy of _Mind Hunter_. "Here, borrow mine."

"Really?" Michael took the book from Reid, purposely touching Reid's fingers with his own.

Reid pulled his hand back quickly out of habit, but there was a charge left on his skin that told him that he in fact_ was_ interested in Michael. _Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. _Reid blinked several times and stumbled over his thoughts trying to respond to Michael. "Uhh, yeah, there's a lot of literature out there. This one is a memoir. It'll get you started." Reid gave him a closed mouthed smile and tucked his hand into his pocket.

"How can I get it back to you?"

"Oh," Reid reached into his breast pocket and pulled out one of his business cards he had ready to hand out. "Just call me."

Michael smiled having received Dr. Spencer Reid's direct line. It wasn't much, but it was something. "Great, thank you."

"You're welcome," Reid smiled with him, still flattered at the obvious adulation. And it was still hard to make eye contact without blushing so Reid let his eyes fall to the floor for just a second, trying to cool off. _This is ridiculous_, he thought. _What is happening?_

Morgan could hear the nervous laughter between the boys and rolled his eyes. Without even looking into the room, he could see all the rainbows bouncing off the walls. He wondered when the wedding was. He decided it was time to interrupt. "Come on, Reid. We gotta go," he practically ordered, stepping into the break room.

Reid almost choked on the drink of coffee he had just taken. By the look on Morgan's face, Reid knew he had to have heard everything.

Michael turned around and feasted his eyes on Morgan, but that was short lived because Morgan gave him the dirtiest look; the _If Looks Could Kill_ expression holding its merit.

"I'll be right out," Reid told Morgan, hoping he would just leave. And he did, but not before glaring at Reid too. Michael turned back around to face Reid, looking a little stunned by the obvious scene that Morgan had just made. _That wasn't awkward at all_, Reid thought, cringing to himself. It was time to go. Reid was a little disappointed at not having just a bit more time to get to know Michael. He seemed young and eager to learn and Reid knew how hard that was to come by. He tried to convince himself that's all it was, anyway. "It was nice meeting you, Michael." Reid gave a soft smile and began to walk around him to leave.

"Hey, Dr. Reid?" Michael reached out and clutched onto the inside of Reid's elbow, but let go as soon as he realized that maybe he shouldn't have done that.

Reid looked at the young man's hand as he pulled it back and then let his nose take in the scent of the air surrounding him… Michael smelled so good. _I'm not doing this again, _he told himself. He looked into Michael's eyes, their bodies very much within each other's personal space, and waited for him to say what he needed to say because Michael taking hold of him made Reid think of how aggressive he had been trying to lean Morgan in his direction. He could understand Michael's behavior completely and he wasn't uneasy about it at all.

"I hope you change your mind. I think we could have a great time together."

Reid couldn't stop watching Michael's mouth as he spoke. He wondered if Michael already knew; if he could sense his interest. Reid could feel familiar sensations at his center and pushed them back as deeply as he could. He licked his lips and swallowed, feeling how dry his mouth was. He couldn't help but wish they were alone. Reid felt if he had never had his experience with Morgan, he wouldn't have the slightest interest in this man, or at the least would have never acted on his interest, but after Morgan, certain doors had been left open.

He would have let himself stand there for another minute, just breathing Michael in, but Reid could feel something pulling him away. It was his loyalty to Morgan; it still had a tight hold on him and for once, he hated it. Reid just reminded himself he was working and that his team was minutes from leaving… He told himself it was simple. He had to go… Without saying another word, Reid stepped away and then waved, finally turning his back to Michael and leaving.

When Reid reached the table where he and Morgan had been sitting at, Morgan was standing there, impatiently waiting. Ooh, boy, he could feel how jealous Morgan was and it was pretty uncomfortable. "Ready?" Reid asked, but didn't look at him.

"What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was _what_?" Reid snapped back at Morgan quietly, but very quickly, still not making any eye contact as he opened the file he had been reading and stacked the papers neatly, only to close it again. Out of habit, his hand straightened the file so that its bottom edge ran parallel to the edge of the table.

"You know exactly what I'm talkin' about." Morgan had such a cross look on his face.

When Reid glanced up at Morgan and saw his expression, he got pissed. He couldn't believe Morgan would think it would be okay to act like he was. Reid calmly walked around the table and just about stood inside of Morgan's personal space. "Do you really want to know what that was?" Morgan insisted with his eye brows that _Yes!_ he was waiting for an answer. Reid leaned into Morgan even closer, drilling Morgan's eyes with his own. "_That_… was none of your business."

Just then, JJ and Hotch walked up to the table and Morgan started to back away as he stared into Reid's eyes, not recognizing him.

"_Reid_… Morgan, are we ready?" Hotch asked, emphasizing Reid's name to get him to relax his aggressive stance toward Morgan.

JJ grabbed the files on the table, tip toeing around Morgan and Reid and walked them over to the deputy she had received them from. When she headed back, she saw Reid leaving in a hurry, swiftly weaving through strangers to get outside. When she reached Hotch, Morgan began stepping away, answering a phone call on his way out. She exchanged a look with Hotch and Hotch let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed his forehead. "I'm getting too old for this," he tried to joke.

JJ cringed and then tried to give a reassuring smile. "Hopefully it's nothing."

When JJ and Hotch made it outside, JJ saw that Reid had taken her place in the front passenger seat of the Suburban. Morgan was standing outside, still on that phone call. When they hopped into the Suburban, Reid immediately spoke up. "_Please… _just don't say_ anything," _he groaned. "I don't wanna talk about it."

JJ tucked her lips into her mouth when she made eye contact with Hotch as he looked at her in the rear view mirror. She reached forward and softly grabbed Reid's right shoulder and squeezed it a couple times. She was a little surprised when he brought his left hand to hers and gripped onto her fingertips, giving a squeeze back.

When Morgan opened the left rear door, Reid's hand fell away from JJ's and he cleared his throat, staring straight ahead. Hotch let Morgan get settled and they headed down the road. Morgan put on his sunglasses and stared out the window for a little while, but before long, his eyes found their way back to Reid. He could see that Reid was still upset because he was staring at his hands instead of looking out the windows like he usually did.

Morgan didn't feel comfortable getting that jealous after all this time and he already regretted it. He felt like an asshole, but was quick to recognize what it all meant. He still had some deep feelings for Reid. No matter how easy they had made things for each other in their day to day life and how good things had been, witnessing Reid get asked out by another man had upset him enough to undo all that. That or he'd been fooling himself this entire time.

* * *

Reid wrinkled his nose as he reached into his locker to remove some items to take home. He had left two books in there that he wanted to finish reading by tomorrow night. He also grabbed his lunch bag and pair of shoes that he'd left there at work all week. All was quiet in the lowly lit room and Reid knew that not many people were still there. After all, he was getting ready to leave for home himself. It surprised him when he heard a knock at the door, which he knew he'd left open. He let out a nervous laugh and smiled when he saw it was Morgan.

"You startled me…" He waited for Morgan to say something, but Morgan just smiled a little bit and chuckled once. The last thing Reid wanted was to create another scene and chance an argument, so he did what he always did and pretended everything was okay. "Hey, did you get through that pile Hotch gave you? It took me three hours to get through mine."

"Yeah… You know… Nothin' a couple pots of coffee couldn't handle."

Reid nodded in absolute agreement, smiling at Morgan's comment. He put the two books into his satchel and squished the lunch bag flat so it would also fit inside. He pulled his shoes from the locker and shut the door softly. He adjusted the strap where it sat on his shoulder as he bit his lips into his mouth and began his walk to the door. "See you tomorrow," he tried not to make too much eye contact with his goodbye.

As Reid moved to pass Morgan at the doorway, Morgan gently grabbed his arm. Reid looked to their feet and then to Morgan's eyes. "I'm sorry. You know that, right?"

"I do. It's okay," Reid knew that wouldn't suffice.

"It's not okay." Morgan paused at the familiarity of the words being said. "I want you to be happy, Reid. What happened today was just a punch to my gut and I'm sure it's only one of many to come. You are… such a…" he wanted to say something nice like 'wonderful person', but he didn't finish his thought and only gave a gentle squeeze of Reid's arm still in his hand before letting out a sigh. Honestly, he wondered why Reid was single. If anyone would take the time to get to know him, they would _fall head over heels_. Reid _should have_ been beatin' 'em off with a stick as far as Morgan was concerned. Today shouldn't have come as any big surprise.

Reid squinted at Morgan, looking at him pretty hard and wondered what was going on. Since the day it had ended, Morgan had never, not once, stopped him to talk about anything related to what had happened between them. When Morgan licked his lips, the butterflies in Reid's stomach made themselves known. Standing so close to Morgan felt surreal and he could sense that tightness in his chest as his anticipation level rose. He wanted to tell Morgan to step away or… or somehow get his own feet to move, but he knew none of that was what he really wanted. Wanting to remain absolutely calm, he tried to slow his quickening breaths; he knew this moment might change everything.

Morgan smiled just a little bit and shook his head. "Never mind," he said softly. Reid couldn't stop from staring at Morgan as Morgan stared back at him, obviously feeling that same connection. He still had a hold of Reid's arm and was just beginning to loosen his grip. As he did, Morgan pulled himself from Reid's eyes and looked at his hair, taking a very slight step back. "Ya know… I never did like that haircut. I'm glad you're letting it grow out some." He continued to look Reid over and Reid was desperately trying to not think about how he had loved it when Morgan pulled his hair during sex.

Reid noticed immediately when Morgan's expression turned from slight disapproval to sad disappointment. He could see it coming; Morgan had to get something off of his chest. Reid braced himself knowing that anything Morgan had to say would be hard to hear. "You don't geek out anymore, you know… You're so quiet. I don't see that twinkle in your eye cuz you don't get excited much anymore… You aren't the same kid I used to know."

Reid licked his lips and let out a breath. "I, uhh… A lot of things have happened, Morgan. Neither…" he swallowed nervously, "Neither of us are the… same." Reid cocked his head as Morgan let him go and then he took in a deep breath. "Are you okay?"

Morgan slipped his hands into his pockets and lowered his head. He had a slight smile and _his_ eyes held a subtle twinkle when they met Reid's again. "After, uhh… after everything that happened, we just sorta fell off the map, didn't we? We don't talk a lot … You don't go out into the field much anymore so we don't get partnered up." Morgan glanced away, toward the wall, nervous to spill, but he looked back at Reid and let his confession out. "I… I _miss_ you, man."

It was obvious Morgan was straining his words through his tightening throat, attempting to hold back tears. He wanted to be strong, but Reid could see right through him. He could hear how difficult it was for Morgan to say those last words and he squeezed his hand into a fist, trying to fight his own rush of emotions. He swallowed slow and hard as he tried to think of something to say, absolutely clueless. He had not only spent almost the last two years trying to get over Morgan, but he had been through so much personally and with his team at the BAU as well. Morgan was right.

"Are ya gonna say _anything_?" Morgan's face was so sad.

"Morgan, I-I," he couldn't stop the stutter and was thankful when Morgan cut him off, more than ready to get to his point.

"I can't stop thinkin' about _you_, Reid."

Reid just stood there. His heart began to ache as it tried so very hard to push blood through his veins. He could feel the sweat evaporating from his forehead and rubbed his hand down the side of his face. _Why can't I let you go? _He started to chew on his lips and he remained still, trying not to focus on how light headed he suddenly felt. The silence that followed was the kind that empties the oxygen from rooms. It was awkward as hell and so very suffocating. Reid told himself to _stick to the plan. _They weren't together and it was for the best.

"I can't get you off my mind. It's been two years, Reid…" he looked at the ceiling and Reid could see how wet his eyes were. "I don't know how I've managed this long…pretending, but I can't do it anymore." When Morgan's eyes met with Reid's again, he pressed his lips together and sighed through his nose. "I miss what we had. I still think about it. Every last detail." _Why aren't you saying anything?!_ "Don't you miss it?"

"Every day…" Reid admitted, trying to blink back the overwhelming emotions that were still rushing him, filling his chest. He couldn't believe he let himself say those two little words. Reid's voice had shaken and he had spoken so softly… even he could hear the honesty of his words. He closed his eyes and chided himself knowing that opened a door for Morgan.

Morgan got a puzzled look on his face that rapidly mixed with irritation. "Come at me then! What are you waiting for?"

"Morgan," Reid started, but only a frustrated sigh followed. This moment had really caught him way off guard. He thought they had laid everything to rest. He really had no idea Morgan still felt this way.

"We were _so_ close to something…" Morgan recalled as he shook his head with his eyes closed. "I know it's been a long time… but… come on, man." His eyes shot around the room and he took a quick glance toward the doorway behind him. "Why hold back?" He waited for Reid to say something.

Reid's eyes shifted back and forth. "I don't know… All we did was end up hurting each other. I don't want to go through that again. I can't imagine that you would either."

Morgan stiffened his lower lip and nodded because he remembered it _all_ like it was yesterday, but none of that mattered to him anymore. "Come on, Reid, let's try again." As soon as he said those words to Reid, it felt like the heaviest of weights had been lifted from his chest and he begged Reid to say _Yes _with his eyes.

Reid shook his head and let his eyes meet Morgan's as he tried to swallow back his fear of saying what he knew was going to hurt his best friend. "…I can't, Morgan. I'm sorry."

Reid's tone ended the conversation and Morgan felt their arms brush against each other as Reid walked beside him to leave the room. Morgan dropped his head and stayed put until he was sure Reid had made it to the elevator. "I'm not giving up, Reid…" he whispered.

* * *

**_I created this chapter June 27 and I've been working on it this long. Got chapter 2 and 3 started! I'm excited! Are you guys along for the ride? Leave me some love! _**


	2. Hope

**Chapter 2: Hope**

* * *

"Did you enjoy it?" Reid asked Michael over the phone as he sat at his desk at the BAU. His smile widened as he listened to Michael's exuberant voice. They hadn't spoken since the day they met and it felt really good to hear from him again. Reid listened intently and laughed to himself, not really questioning why his own mood had picked up. He leaned back in his chair, needing a break from his busy day and began discussing the book in detail with his new friend.

Morgan happened to be walking through and caught wind of the conversation and he didn't even have to actually hear what Reid was talkin' about. He knew exactly who was on the other end of that phone call thanks to that goofy grin plastered on Reid's face. Morgan tried not to think about how sad it was that he wasn't on the receiving end of that expression any longer.

It had been a week since the conversation in the locker room. That conversation where Reid basically told Morgan to pound sand, to …kick rocks… to make like a tree… Ahh, no matter. They could get it back. Morgan wanted to make that happen. And he had confirmation now that he had _no_ _reason_ to give up so easily. He had a plan. Well, he knew what he wanted to do next, anyway. After that, he would need to play by ear. He just felt it was necessary to let things simmer down before he talked to Reid again and that time was now. _One step at a time, right?_, he told himself.

Morgan walked right up to Reid's desk and leaned his ass along the front edge, sort of facing Reid, but off to Reid's side, and then he crossed his arms, smirking while he blatantly listened in. Reid slowed his words as he made eye contact with Morgan, not really sure if he should keep talking, but then decided to cut the conversation short. "Yeah, hey, Michael… I gotta go… So… just stop by when you get off work." Reid maintained eye contact with Morgan, who was smiling at him. "Yeah, okay, b- yeah, bye." He broke eye contact to hang up the phone and then cleared his throat. "What are you doing?"

Morgan uncrossed his arms and rested one palm between himself and Reid and rubbed his head with the other. "Big date tonight?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "It's not a date. He's going to drop off my book."

Morgan's eye brows rose and he chuckled. "Is that what they're callin' it nowadays?"

"My book. He's dropping off my book. He's leaving for some training tomorrow and tonight is his only chance."

"Yeah, I bet… He comin' here?"

Reid's eyes shifted and his reply was hesitant. "No, he's stopping by my place."

That was _not_ what Morgan wanted to hear. His head dropped and he bit his lower lip into his mouth, trying to hinder that wave of jealously as it began to creep up on him. _Now or never._ "Can I talk to you in private?" They both looked around and saw no one within earshot. "In my office?" he clarified.

Reid gulped and held Morgan's gaze until he nodded. "Yeah… okay," he said softly as he pushed himself away from his desk. While they quietly walked up to Morgan's office, Reid followed several feet behind him. He stared at floor as he walked, confused by Morgan, trying to put it together in his head: Morgan practically interrupted his phone call with Michael, smiled like it was going out of style and then wanted to be alone.

Something's going to happen.

Reid felt his chest expand as Morgan opened the door and motioned him inside. Once inside, Morgan closed the door …and then the blinds. Feeling just a bit trapped, though he knew he was in no danger, he kept his back facing the door, cautiously watching as Morgan walked over to him, feeling his heart quicken its pace. "What's this about?" He sounded so nervous because he knew that look in Morgan's eyes. He could feel every bit of his body responding immediately and hated himself for loving the way it felt. His throat and mouth betrayed him, letting a vocal response pass his lips before he could swallow back the apprehension that caused it.

Morgan watched Reid's Adam's apple as it bobbed inside of Reid's neck and grinned, knowing Reid's tells. He could see his former lover was nervous as hell. He could also see he wasn't runnin' away. _Here goes… _"I'm _in love_ with you, Reid."

Reid's eyes searched the room as he began to back up, looking for some sort of indication that he was fantasizing this moment. Maybe no detail, no floor, or maybe some fluffy clouds surrounding Morgan… but everything was very much in its place and the only thing surrounding Morgan was the aura of an alpha male. He was closing the space between them and Reid knew if Morgan tried anything, he wouldn't stop him.

_What's happening?_ Reid wouldn't let Morgan's words sink in and instead, he tried to understand Morgan's train of thought. _Why are you saying this? You must be threatened by Michael and now you're panicking._ Reid tried to smile as he put his hands up, gesturing to Morgan that he didn't need to declare any feelings. "Morgan, you don't have to-"

"I loved you back then. I love you now. I've never stopped loving you all this time." Morgan let another smile slip out and then continued as he stepped closer to Reid, "As cliché as it sounds, I love you so much that it hurts. It hurts that we're not together. It hurts that we were so interrupted and couldn't make it work."

"Look, I understand that you're upset… jealous, even… and I-I get that, but you-," Morgan continued stepping toward Reid, backing Reid against the door, "…but you need to understand that I'm not going through that with you again." His finger nails scratched against the wall as he tried to grip onto the door frame with his right hand.

"Did you even hear what I said?" Morgan had to ask. He'd just told Reid something _so very_ important and got nothin' in response. When Reid's back actually met with the door, he froze, suddenly mute. Morgan took this as his chance to make something very clear. He placed Reid's chin in his hand and turned his head so he could speak directly into his ear. Reid closed his eyes shut tightly and waited. "I… am not giving up on us without a fight." Morgan paused and leaned back. "Do _you_ understand _that_? He watched another nervous swallow go down the length of Reid's neck.

Morgan could feel a familiar intensity deep inside that was _so_ missed. To put it simply, Reid had this way of bringing out something so primal in him and that feeling had been away for far too long. As he nearly pinned Reid against the door, he fought with everything he had to not to take him then and there. He knew Reid wouldn't stop him. He knew Reid would like to give in as much as he wanted to.

As Morgan's fingers slipped down to the center of his neck, Reid pursed his lips and breathed through his nose. Morgan was pressed up against him and he began to pray that he wouldn't notice his hard on. "Okay…" Reid gulped. "I hear you…" He waited for Morgan to let him go and back away, but he wasn't doing it. "Message received," he tried again.

Reid closed his eyes again as Morgan's fingers moved to the back of his head, interlacing with his hair, creating goose bumps down his arms. When Morgan leaned in to smell his hair, Reid couldn't help but let out a whimper because Morgan didn't just smell his hair. Morgan pushed his nose into Reid's hairline just above his ear, inhaling him deeply as he pressed his lips to Reid's ear, exhaling humid heat. Having Morgan so close was heart stopping. Reid could feel the warmth from his skin. He could feel the tickle of his breath. He could feel the hunger on his lips.

Reid knew there was no way in hell his reaction could have gone unnoticed, but suddenly, he felt Morgan back away, leaving him absolutely swooning. It took a second for him to open his eyes and when he finally did, Morgan was several feet away, opening the blinds. He cleared his throat and began stepping in Morgan's direction. _What the hell was that?_ He got mad once he thought about what was happening. "You can't entice me back into a relationship, Morgan."

"I know, I know… I just wanted to get your attention… if I didn't already still have it."

Reid wanted to have a talk about this, but he was out of time. Glancing at his watch, he sighed and looked back at Morgan. "It didn't work!" He was lying just a little bit. "I'm not interested in your games." He glanced at his watch again then he pinched the fabric at his crotch and pulled on it, making an automatic adjustment with his fingertips before he could stop himself and that's when Morgan smirked. Reid ignored him. "I have to go." His frown couldn't have wrinkled any deeper into his brow. He was so mad at Morgan that he decided to go ahead and let him have it. "Ya know what? If this is what your big plan is to get me back, you can forget it. I'm not some love sick puppy that's gonna follow you home because you gave me treat." That sounded better in his head; puppies didn't seem serious enough.

Morgan raised his brow and chuckled. That was more amusing than it should have been. "You got me all wrong." He stepped over to his desk and leaned on the edge. "But, you go on, then. Go 'get your book back'." Morgan used quotey fingers to emphasize that he thought Reid was full of shit and Reid glared back at him in response. "Hey, you don't gotta lie to me. I know you're into him… and there ain't nothin' wrong with that. Just don't forget about me while you're out there sowing your wild oats."

For just a second, Reid had a moment of clarity and knew Morgan was right about the way he felt about Michael, but he pushed it back, like he had been. Michael was just a friend and barely that. Nothing was going to or needed to happen between them.

When Reid turned to leave, he knew it would happen… Morgan said his name. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he turned back around. "I'm serious… about Michael. Go have your fun and then…" Morgan swallowed, "and then you come back to me." For Morgan, that wasn't an order. It wasn't even a request... It was the idea that he _would_, as if just saying the words aloud would somehow resonate within Reid, reminding him who he belonged with.

Reid however, wasn't sure if Morgan was over-confident or delusional. He reached blindly for the doorknob behind him, not able to stop looking at Morgan, trying to size him up. He finally realized after a couple tries, he was still two feet too far from the door. Morgan walked around his desk and took a seat, trying not to watch Reid leaving. Since that day on the plane, watching Reid walk away was… well, it was hard.

After Reid left, Morgan sat in silence for a very quiet minute, processing and decompressing. He let out a huge sigh of relief once he thought he could let it happen without an emotional reaction. He had been working up to that moment the entire week. He had just planned to have a one on one with him, not literally inhale him… but _Mmph_, he thought back. He wasn't even sure if he'd done any good though. Reid still seemed… so guarded. At least he knew Reid was still attracted to him. It would just be a matter of winning him back. _I can do this_, he assured himself. _I'm Derek Fuckin' Morgan_. No matter what Reid was saying about Michael right now, Morgan could see right through him. And Morgan could admit that Michael was a good lookin' kid who seemed like a nice guy. _Yep, I got a fight on my hands._

* * *

When Reid got home, he pulled off his tie immediately and practically tossed his satchel to the couch. He began undressing on his way down the hall. He wanted to shower and get cleaned up before Michael was going to arrive, which was going to be in about thirty minutes, if he was a punctual person. He desperately tried not to think of Morgan, but it was difficult. Reid's nervous gut couldn't decide who he was more worried over, Morgan or Michael. Each time he thought about either man, his stomach flipped. He vigorously brushed his teeth and checked his barely there 5 o'clock shadow.

When he was stepping out of the shower, he remembered he hadn't eaten anything since lunch. His stomach was nervous _and_ empty. He scrambled to his small walk-in closet and pulled out a light blue button up that had a subtle pattern and an older, worn pair of brown cords.

When Reid heard the knock on his door, he ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled most of the air in his lungs. Michael was all smiles when Reid opened the door. "Dr. Reid, hello." His smile was so sweet and genuine that Reid lost almost all apprehension, feeling excited to see him again.

"Michael, come in," Reid told him with a welcoming smile.

With that, Michael stepped inside and was immediately awed by Reid's spacious home. "Wow, your place is great."

"Thanks." Reid was rubbing his hands together, but caught himself and cleared his throat as he brushed his bangs from his eyes. He didn't like that he was fidgeting so much. "Would you like something to drink?"

Michael spun around, smiling, and shook his head. "No thanks, Dr. Reid. I actually can't stay too long."

Reid was going to tell Michael to stop calling him doctor, but then the disappointment hit. "Oh… Uhh, Okay…" He walked up Michael and held his hand out for his book, which Michael handed over.

"Again, this book was such good read. I couldn't put it down. Thanks for the suggestion. I'm gonna read that other one you mentioned. I have a copy on order."

"Good, that's good," Reid responded, distracted. "Uhh," he swallowed. "Do you think you're going to eventually get into the field?" Reid kinda wanted him to. He was hopeful of it, anyway.

"I'd like to after a few years of being a cop. I wanna get some more experience under my belt."

"Yeah, Derek… Morgan, one of my team members, he was a cop before he-"

"That's that guy who came into the break room, right?" Michael had remembered his name from the seminar.

Reid nodded. He didn't mean to bring Morgan up. He didn't want to think about him. Or talk about him. As ridiculous as it was, he felt like he was cheating just having Michael in the same room. "Yeah, that was Morgan."

"He's a _very_ attractive man, but kind of a jerk, huh?"

Reid frowned. "He's actually an amazing person. You just met him at a bad time." _Ugh, that came out way too quick and too… defensive?_

Now there was an elephant in the room. Michael could tell there was more to Morgan… and Reid could tell Michael was suspicious.

"Yeah, what was that all about anyway?"

Reid bit both of his lips into his mouth as his eyes shot off to the right and then down. None of it was any of Michael's business, but Reid wanted to be honest with him. "Morgan… and I… have a history."

Michael paused for a second trying to interpret Reid's expression and then he nodded subtly. "Lovers?"

Reid looked down again as his eyes tried to find a place on the floor to focus on. He knew from somewhere deep inside himself that he could trust Michael, but he still didn't feel like he could confirm the answer to that question openly and it kept him from replying.

Michael didn't want to make Reid uncomfortable in the slightest. "You don't have to say anything. I know your story all too well."

Reid looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I've been there, Dr. Reid." Michael was smiling with his eyes.

Suddenly, this huge weight had been relieved and Reid finally felt some ease because _now_ Michael knew his secret, didn't judge him at all for not being forthcoming when they met and _still_ looked at him as if he had absolutely no flaws. Reid's smile cut through the worry on his face. "You don't have to keep calling me 'Dr. Reid.'"

Michael smiled right back. "It suits you."

Reid wasn't usually one to blush, and he really tired so hard not to, but he just couldn't help it. There's was something in the way Michael spoke to him that made it happen regardless of his efforts. And then to _throw in_ the flirting that Reid _wasn't_ oblivious to, really just set his upper half on fire. "Are you insisting?" Reid kidded with a shy grin.

"Absolutely," Michael answered in return. After one more glance around Reid's place, he sighed. "I would love to stay, but I gotta get back home."

"Oh, yeah, don't let me keep you," Reid pushed, too easily dismissive of himself.

"But hey, that training got pushed back a day. Would you like to come over to my place for dinner tomorrow? Spaghetti's on the menu."

Reid's stomach flipped, but in that _good_ way and he smiled to himself and then made eye contact with Michael. "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

"Great, I'll call tomorrow and let you know when and where."

"Okay," Reid agreed. They had been inching their way to the door in this last moment and Reid opened it up for Michael who turned around to face him in the door way. He reached for Reid's right hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. As Michael held his hand, Reid noticed right away he didn't have the urge to pull his hand back and instead, gave Michael a closed mouth grin. He extended his arm as Michael began to walk away from the door and Michael held Reid's hand until the very last moment, silently cursing the second their hands fell away from each other.

Michael turned around and gave Reid a very playful smile as he kept walking. "Bye, Dr. Reid."

"Bye," Reid laughed and closed the door.

He walked to the computer desk and stood next to it, looking out his window. The feelings he felt were so overwhelming. He had the urge to do some sort of ridiculous and joyous dance, but thought that allowing that energy to explode might somehow jinx _everything_. He just stood in place and smiled to himself as he stared out his window out into the nighttime city lights.

* * *

"Did you get your book back?"

Reid knew that would be the first thing Morgan would ask about. He wouldn't look at Morgan and instead watched the reader count the levels as the elevator lifted them to their chosen floor. "I did."

Morgan turned the corners of his mouth down, supposing something else happened. "Anything to report back?"

Reid let out a soft laugh and shook his head just a little. It wasn't any of Morgan's business. "I don't know why you need to know."

Morgan licked his lips and then pressed them together. He knew he was sticking a needle into a balloon here, but he was curious as hell and he knew that alone would chew at his insides all day. "I'm just trying to make conversation."

Reid slightly turned toward Morgan and leaned in, ready to get in his face. "You need to stop." He backed up and faced forward again.

"What the hell is with you lately?"

"It's ridiculous that you think you've got _any_ sort of control over who I'm dating."

Actual fear struck Morgan's chest. His eye brows rose and his mouth hung open. "Dating?"

Reid clenched his teeth together tightly, pushing his lower jaw outward. He struggled to turn his head to look Morgan in the eyes. "I'm seeing him again tonight."

Morgan tried not look like his feelings were hurt, but he wasn't sure he was pullin' it off, so he spoke lies. "Good," he nodded. He cleared his throat and then smiled weakly. "Yeah, uhh… That's alright," he told himself out loud, trying not to wonder why Michael wasn't doin' his training like Reid had mentioned yesterday. "I'm sure you'll have a great time."

The elevator doors opened and Reid stood still as Morgan practically left skid marks trying to get out of that suffocating box. Reid glanced up that the black dome on the ceiling, not feeling alone, even though he was the only person standing inside. When the elevator doors began to close again, he stopped them with his foot and then stepped through, into the lobby.

* * *

**_Hey guys! Workin' away on Chapters 3 and 4! I hope you're enjoying it so far! :)_**


	3. Interrupted

**Chapter 3: Interrupted**

* * *

After burying himself in paperwork all day, it was finally time to leave. Reid wouldn't let himself focus on anything but work so his butterflies didn't start until he set foot into the elevator. And, without fail, Morgan stepped in right after him.

Neither of them said anything as they stood shoulder to shoulder until Reid cleared his throat. Then Morgan tipped his head to the right, toward Reid. "You know what I'd like to do right now?"

"What's that?" Reid didn't turn to look at him, but rather looked to the right front corner of the elevator.

"I'd like to hit that emergency stop button."

Reid's eyes moved to look at the red button on the panel in front of him. "Why's that?" Reid asked, trying not to sound too interested even though Morgan's velvet tone was sending signals right to his groin.

"So I can kiss you."

Reid cleared his throat again. He didn't want to admit that he liked the thought. "There's a camera in here."

"It'd take one phone call."

Reid gulped. He knew Morgan was pretty good friends with the Head of Security and he could probably get away with… _a lot_ if he really wanted to, but could that really happen? Reid's fantasy started rolling immediately: He said the words, "Do it," and Morgan would make the call… then… 5… 4… 3… 2… Morgan would throw him against the wall of the elevator, the floor would shake beneath them and they would lose themselves in this epically epic lip lock as they inhaled each other's faces.

Reid cleared his throat a third time and exhaled just as the elevator doors open, purposefully sounding annoyed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Go get 'em," Morgan told Reid as Reid stepped out.

* * *

Though he'd called like he said he would, Reid had never taken Michael's phone call, so Michael had to leave Reid a message. He left his address and phone number so Reid could find his way over.

Reid brushed his hands down the front of his new black button up shirt. He straightened his belt against his black slacks and then loosened his dark purple tie just a little bit, wondering if he looked presentable. He cringed, moved his hair away from his face and then cleared his throat. He took a very deep breath and knocked at the door. When Michael opened it, Reid immediately felt his positive energy.

"You got my message! Come in, Dr. Reid."

Reid tried to fight against how big he was smiling. There was no mistake why he'd chosen to come. "Yeah, sorry. I was so buried today. I didn't even get to eat anything except a Kit Kat."

"You must be starving then. Come in, make yourself at home. Mi casa es tu casa!"

Reid could smell the spaghetti and garlic bread right away and it made his stomach growl. "_That_… smells _really_ good."

"My Mother's recipe."

That made Reid smile inside. He could tell Michael adored his Mom, just like he adores his. He glanced around inside the small, single level home. Every bit of Michael's place was clean, uncluttered and color coordinated. It was all very tastefully decorated, in fact; not flashy, but colorful.

"Nice place," Reid said, meaning it.

"Thanks! Hey, have a seat. Do you want some wine?" Michael offered as he stepped into the kitchen.

Reid sat down on a stool at the breakfast bar and contemplated the offer. "Uhh, yeah." He removed his holster and gun from his waist, lying the assembly down on the counter, pushing it toward the wall.

Michael reached for the bottle and two glasses he already had set aside and brought them to the counter, opposite of Reid. "Tell me when?"

"Okay," Reid laughed nervously, not used to being catered to. He watched with bright eyes as Michael popped the cork loose and began pouring red wine into the glass closest to him. He signaled to Michael when the glass was almost three quarters full. Reid hadn't had a drink in a while and wondered how many of these he could have before he would start feeling it. He wanted to feel it though. He was pretty jittery with excitement and wanted to be able to relax just a little.

Michael filled his own glass and took a quick drink before heading back to his pasta.

Nothing formal or fancy going on here… Reid smiled with his eyes as he watched Michael work his magic, but after a little while, he felt guilty just sitting there. He took a couple swallows of his wine and slowly stood up, wiping his hands down the sides of his hips. "Would you like some help?" He rounded the counter into the kitchen and stood with his hands in his pockets under the fluorescent light.

Michael turned his head and smiled at Reid as he stirred the sauce. He looked Reid up and down and was wow'd at how sharp he looked. "Damn…" he whispered to himself as he turned his attention back to his cooking. "Dr. Reid, go sit down."

Reid let out a soft chuckle. "When are you going to stop calling me that?" He started to look at all of the things attached to the refrigerator doors. There were lots of pictures of Michael and his family; a Caucasian mother, a Mexican father and a _gorgeous_ sister that might as well be his twin. There was picture of a long haired Siamese cat and a couple of other images of Michael with some guys… friends, boyfriends… Reid couldn't tell and didn't try to.

"Never, Dr. Reid!" Michael proclaimed in a silly, dramatic accent.

Reid laughed again and went back to his wine, only leaving one more swallow's worth in the glass. He ambled around the living room and dining room, looking at Michael's things, not being nosy at all… just looking. When he made his way back to the breakfast bar, his glass had been miraculously refilled. He took a large drink of it, wanting that buzz to hit. His stomach was empty; he knew it wasn't gonna take much.

In moments, Michael was setting the dining room table and brought the garlic bread over. Reid couldn't stop his mouth from watering. It had been a long time since he'd had a home cooked meal actually worth eating.

Reid saw right away that Michael had set the table so that they were sitting next to one another and not across. Michael was to sit at the end of the table and Reid on the side. Reid smiled to himself over that. Michael filled their glasses again and then they both sat down to eat.

"So, how was your day?"

Reid looked up from his plate and smiled at Michael. _How very domestic… _"We, uhh… a lot of what we do is paperwork… reports, case reviews and… and uhh, consultations," Reid took a bite of his piece of garlic bread, chewing most of up and swallowing before he continued. Michael just smiled, remembering the rundown from the seminar, but he didn't say a word. "Today I had to basically timeline this man's entire life on paper. Detail after detail… It's really tedious."

"Is it someone you're looking for?"

"No, he was apprehended years ago, but we're studying him, his behavior and why he made every single decision he made." Michael just smiled, not really responding and Reid questioned him. "What?"

"You're holding back." Michael was expecting more technical jargon than what he'd just heard. "I've seen you speak at lectures. I know for a fact that you can speak gibberish with the best of them and go on about statistics, genetics and brain abnormalities and the chemistry and mathematics of it all."

Reid was puzzled. "When have you ever seen me speak at a lecture?"

"You're on YouTube, Dr. Reid."

"YouTube? That's for peoples' videos on the internet, right?" He knew that much from work… and Prentiss, JJ and Garcia watching cat videos. Michael nodded at him with a grin. "I'm confused… How- How did I end up on YouTube?"

"It looks like a student filmed it."

"Oh…" Reid was pretty deep in thought over this bit of information, but he tried to laugh it off. Did he look like a big nerd for all the world to see? "Was I boring?"

"Not a chance, Dr. Reid." When Michael called him Dr. Reid, Reid gave him such a warm closed mouth smile. It was definitely a term of endearment coming from him. And he was starting to like it. "Even if I've got no idea what you're talking about, I really could just listen to you talk all day long."

Reid bashfully returned his attention to his food and tried to not smile as he ate. After another minute, he felt finally felt that buzz hit. He wasn't sure how long it would last since he was eating. "What about you? How was your day?"

"I didn't have to work, so I went to the gym. I had lunch with my sister and then went shopping for tonight."

When Reid looked up at Michael, expecting him to keep talking, he just saw Michael smiling at him again. "What?"

"I've been so nervous all day. I still can't believe we're here eating together."

"This is delicious," he told Michael just as he spun more noodles around his fork and took the bite. He couldn't believe it either. He also couldn't believe how _good_ he felt being in Michael's company.

"Thank you," Michael smiled, so intrigued by the man beside him. He had this beautiful silence about him. He could tell Reid's brain was on a different kind of overdrive than when they'd met and he knew right away Reid had not had been on many dates or had that many lovers, for that matter. He wondered what Reid was thinking about and not saying. As he watched Reid finish off his wine, he announced, "I have another bottle." He didn't hesitate to get up and head into the kitchen to retrieve it.

As Reid watched him, he thought he'd speak up. "I would love some more." He knew Michael wasn't _trying_ to get him drunk and besides, he was a willing drinker tonight.

When they were done eating, they remained sitting at the table, small talking, until Michael suggested they move to his couch. Reid walked with him and thought about how wide open his large living room was. Only end tables and couches along the walls. No coffee table at all. There must be a reason. They sat down and Reid let out a controlled sigh, trying to maintain eye contact. He had no idea what to expect next.

"Let's get it over with. Tell me about Derek Morgan."

Reid took a large drink of his wine. "There's nothing to tell."

Michael didn't believe that, of course. "Come on, Dr. Reid. You can tell me anything."

"It was a, uhh, a week-long mistake," Reid shook his head. "I-I mean, it was nothing. It _all_ _amounted_ to _nothing_," he sighed. "And besides, it was a long time ago."

"Something tells me it was more than what you're leading yourself to believe nowadays."

Reid turned his head and made very strong eye contact with Michael as he thought about that comment, but then dropped his gaze and took another drink of his wine. "If it's all the same, I don't want to talk about him right now. I'm here with you."

"Alright then," Michael smiled affectionately at Reid and gave his shoulder a squeeze before getting up. Reid watched as he walked over to his entertainment center and pressed a couple of buttons. Reid could hear songs being skipped and then silence. "You leave me no choice…. I'm gonna make you forget all about him."

Michael stood in the center of his living room and pulled off his shirt, tossing it toward the wall at his right. Reid's jaw hung open. "What are you doing?" He tried not to stare at Michael's rippled torso as he started stretching. He might as well been a smaller version of Morgan. His body was just as beautiful and mesmerizing.

"Tonight is the night, Dr. Reid! Are you ready?"

_What's happening?_ His eyes darted around Michael's living room and he understood why it was as open as it was. He was instantly embarrassed and didn't know how to react. "Uhh…" Reid grinned nervously, watching as Michael pressed a button on the remote he had in his hand. He listened as the music grew and then took off. Michael began dancing along immediately. At first, his movements were very rhythmic and Reid couldn't take his eyes away, staring at Michael's hips. He couldn't pick up his jaw from the floor either. The music was fast and the singer was speaking his lyrics so quickly; Reid wasn't entirely sure what was being said, but he began to beam as he observed Michael make a handsome fool of himself.

The chorus was very catchy and enthusiastic. Michael might as well have had springs in his feet as he sang along. As his intention from the start, he began trying to make Reid laugh with deliberately silly dancing. He effortlessly transitioned from disco, to hip hop, to made-up dance moves with funny faces. It was so easy to feed off of Michael's good energy that Reid could feel the last of the tension inside finally break loose and he was so amused that he started laughing, leaning back onto the couch with a knee in the air as he clapped to help release his laughter. He was really feeling so good and happy. He hadn't laughed like that in a very long time.

When the song was over, Reid noticed his temperature had spiked, but he knew to blame that on the alcohol. Michael huffed and puffed as he watched Reid stand up from the couch. His bare skin was just beginning to sweat.

"Michael… _that_ was…" he chuckled, trying to hold his laughter in, "I really liked that song."

"Is that all you have to say?" Michael teased breathlessly as his bare chest heaved.

Reid grinned at him with a certain look in his eyes, indicating he liked what he saw. A lot. "May I use your bathroom?"

Michael smiled back. "All yours."

Reid headed straight down the short hallway that was just right of the entrance. The bathroom was directly in front of him. He could see bedrooms down each end of the perpendicular hallway he passed through. After gently closing the door behind him, he made his way to the toilet. He did his business and then looked at his reflection as he washed his hands. His vision was a little blurry. He felt like he wasn't wearing his contacts. After he rubbed his eyes, he reached into his back pocket and pulled the condom out. He had no idea if it would be needed tonight or not; he just wanted to be prepared. Feeling a bit fuzzy, his eyes lazily blinked as he placed it back into his pocket. When he walked back into the living room, Michael had another song playing - a slower, instrumental song and he was holding his hand out to Reid.

"Dance with me?"

Reid gulped and walked up to Michael, taking his hand. Michael pulled them close together and Reid tried to breathe through the surge of electricity he felt. Michael's golden brown skin was so warm beneath his hands. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but then leaned back so he could look at Michael, reminded of their height difference. When they looked each other in the eyes, Reid blurted, "I'm really attracted to you." When Michael didn't say anything back instantly, Reid blurted again. "I brought a condom."

Michael smiled softly and began loosening Reid's tie. He untied it and Reid let him pull it off. "Do you know… how when… people first meet, sometimes they feel like they see fireworks?"

"I've heard of that." Reid pressed his lips together; just about ready to about to explain that it was just a chemical response in the bra- … but then Michael began unbuttoning his shirt.

"When I met you… I didn't see fireworks." Michael noticed that seemed to hurt Reid's feelings. "When I met you… I heard music." He pulled Reid's shirt from his pants and slipped his hand between Reid's shirt and his flesh, softly landing at his lower side. They continued to sway as the guitar played in the background. "Music is _very_ important to me and when I met you, it was like feeling all of my favorite songs as if I was hearing them all at once. I felt… You took my breath away… I wanted to explode on the inside and…" Michael swallowed and tried to continue, but his words got hung up somewhere in transit and he shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm so nervous."

Reid stared hard into Michael's dark eyes. This connection was getting more intense by the second and he knew exactly what Michael was feeling. "I knew from the moment I first saw your smile that I wanted to know more about you. It took everything I had to leave you in that break room. And I haven't stopped thinking about you since." He smiled a little bit at Michael. "I'm really happy that I'm here."

The look in Michael's eyes made Reid a little emotional. He had just validated Michael's feelings and he knew what a moment it must have been for him.

Reid slowly took Michael's face into his hands and kissed him. It was a closed mouth kiss that each of them held for several seconds. Then Reid whispered against his lips, "Let me taste you." They opened their mouths wide against one another and pulled themselves closer together. Garlic, sauce and wine lingered on their breath, but neither cared. Reid kissed Michael deeply, making Michael whimper as he squeezed at the skin of Reid's back. Reid could feel his own heart throbbing in his neck as his body heat continued to run hot. All that did was excite him more knowing he could be just moments from feeling Michael's sweat mingling with his own.

_Ignore it_, Reid told himself and Michael silently. He didn't want to have to interrupt this warm and soft kiss. He didn't want Michael's tongue to ever stop touching his. It had been too long and this felt so good. _Ignore it, pleeeeaase._

"I felt that," Michael giggled between kisses.

Reid pulled back, frowning while reaching into his pocket. "I'm really sorry. I should have just turned it _off._" He looked at the Caller ID and pursed his lips. It was Morgan, but Reid knew he wouldn't call unless it was important. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I need to take this."

"No worries," Michael insisted.

"Excuse me," Reid said as he headed toward to door answering the call. He closed it quietly behind him and stood outside. "Right now?" He listened to Morgan apologize multiple times for interrupting his evening. "Morgan, I can't really drive right now…" He held his shirt closed, feeling a little exposed to the cool night air.

"You been drinkin'?" Morgan asked.

"I've… I've had a few glasses of wine. It should wear off pretty soon, but-"

"Okay…" Morgan wanted know every single detail, but at the same time, hearing that Reid was drinkin' only made him feel like it was only the tip of the iceberg for Reid's night. Then he wondered, _Is this Michael guy a bad influence?_ "I need to come pick you up then. See if he'll let you leave your car there overnight …or _somethin'_."

"Okay…" Reid sighed, halting himself from reacting verbally to Morgan's tone on that last word. He ran his hand down his face, dug the base of his palm into his left eye and then blinked a few times. He headed back inside and looked around to find Michael in the kitchen. "Hold on," he told Morgan and hit the mute button on the phone. "Michael?" Reid stepped into the kitchen, looking extremely apologetic. "I guess there's a crime scene we're needed at. Can I leave my car here overnight?"

Michael looked at Reid without saying anything for several seconds, trying to put what Reid was saying together, reading between the lines that someone would be picking him up. "Whatever you need," he offered.

Reid unmuted the phone and turned back around, walking into the living room. "I'll text you the address."

"I'm leavin' from home, so I'll be a little bit no matter where you are."

"Just honk when you arrive and I'll be right out."

Morgan hung up his end without saying goodbye.

Reid texted the address and then put his phone back in his pocket. He saw that Michael was cleaning up and immediately went to him. There was an awkwardness in the air and Reid wanted to kill it. "Let me help you."

"No way. You're my _guest._"

"Come on, I'd love to help you," Reid insisted, trying to find something to put his hands on to feel like he was helping.

Michael dropped what he was doing and wiped his hands with his dish towel. "Dr. Reid, follow me…" Reid followed him into the living room and watched as Michael pointed his remote to the stereo again. "Let's have another dance."

Reid smiled and took Michael's hand, standing close enough to him to feel the heat radiating from his body. Michael was still, very much shirtless and Reid was a little nervous of that suddenly, like Morgan's interruption had truly interrupted his comfort level with Michael. He pushed that feeling back and let his senses lead him. He had this beautiful man before him… He could smell Michael's cologne; he could smell his sweat… There was the most comforting heat beneath his fingertips from Michael's skin… He took a deep breath and caught Michael smiling at him and he laughed instead of sighing the breath away… _That's better…_ Soft guitar and a soothing voice filled the room. "This is nice…"

"Girish. Diamonds in the Sun. One of my favorite songs."

"You're going to have to write these down. I want to listen to them all again."

"I'll do you one better and make you a CD."

Reid smiled. "You need to make it tonight."

Michael realized Reid was right. They weren't going to see each other for a week. He let go of Reid and ran to his computer. He fired up his iTunes and in less than thirty seconds, he was burning chosen songs onto a CD.

Reid laughed a little and they began to dance again to the Girish song, after Michael restarted it. They swayed back and forth as they looked into each other's eyes. After about three minutes into the song, Reid's heart began to swell with affection for Michael as he listened to the lyrics. This song represented what he was already seeing in Michael; that he had one of the biggest hearts he'd ever seen.

"It's just as well…" Michael suddenly decided.

"What is?"

"If something would have happened… and you ended up staying the night… I don't think I would be able to leave in the morning. I don't think I'd be able to get out of bed if you were lying next to me."

The song ended and there was nothing but silence. Reid held Michael's gaze for as long as could before he _had_ to kiss him again. Michael kissed him back and soon enough, they were heavily making out in the center of the living room for a few minutes. At Reid's insistence, they moved to the couch. Something had absolutely ignited between them. Reid was quick to fall onto his back as Michael lay down on top of him and they continued their kisses. Reid groaned loudly when Michael began grinding their centers together. This was heavenly. Michael slipped off to the side just a bit and cupped Reid's bulge into his hands, making Reid moan into his mouth. Reid's hand had slipped down Michael's pants and squeezed his cheek, allowing his finger to slip inside Michael's ass crack, making him kiss Reid harder and deeper.

Reid could have sworn he heard the scratch of a needle on a record when they heard a knock at the door. They froze and stared at each other in surprise. "I didn't hear a honk."

Michael laughed. "Were you listening, Dr. Reid?"

Reid grinned and looked at his watch as they both stood up, not believing how quickly the time gone by. He grabbed his tie from the couch arm and began buttoning his shirt up. They gave each other one last heartfelt kiss and then went their separate ways; Reid went to retrieve his gun from the kitchen and Michael went to answer the door while pulling his shirt on.

After a pause to let Reid finish tying his tie, Michael opened the door, welcoming Morgan inside. Reid was standing next to them within seconds, having just finished tucking his shirt back in. Michael smiled at Morgan and extended his hand out for a handshake. "I'm Michael. It's nice to meet you."

Morgan wasn't introducing himself, so Reid did it for him. "You remember Derek… from the seminar?"

"Yeah… the seminar," Michael agreed, knowing Reid was avoiding mentioning the break room "incident".

Morgan's eyes squinted at Michael, but he reached out and shook his hand. Reid watched them carefully. "Nice to meet you too," Morgan told Michael.

"We better go," Reid suggested after the awkwardness began. Morgan wasn't being outwardly threatening, but there was something about his demeanor that Reid didn't like. He could only imagine what kind of vibe Michael was picking up.

Reid began nudging Morgan toward the door and Morgan opened it and stepped outside. He slowly began to head down the walkway until he saw Reid wasn't behind him.

"Thank you for a wonderful night. Everything was perfect."

Michael smiled bashfully. "Can I call you when I get home?"

"Of course," Reid grinned. "Uhh, let me give you my cell." Michael quickly found his own phone and entered the numbers as Reid said them. "Text me and let me know how it's going." Michael smiled, ridiculously happy to follow that suggestion. He dialed Reid's number and they let the phone call connect so that Reid had his number in his call log. "Oh, hey… Where's my CD?"

Michael grinned, very pleased that Reid didn't forget. He went to his computer, found a marker, essentially autographed the CD and then brought it to Reid. They took each other's hand as they had the night before and when Reid stepped outside, they reluctantly let go of one another.

The moment Reid's eyes saw Morgan standing on the walkway, waiting for him, he couldn't help but feel like he was waking up from a dream and stepping back into reality. It was hard to ignore how much it felt like home.

* * *

_**SURPRISE! Wanted to get this posted before the CM premier!**_

_**Chapter 4 is halfway done. I may take a little while to post it and I'm keeping the reasons to myself! LOL, Hope you had a good read! I know it's hard seeing Reid with someone else… Just hang in there my pretties!**_

_**I posted a couple new stories: Coming Undone [complete] (Morgan/Reid) and In Need of Assistance (Hotch/Reid). Maybe you wanna check them out?**_

_**To hear the songs mentioned in this chapter, go to my exonev tumblr and visit the "My Audio Uploads" link at the bottom of the right pane. Look for Tonight is the Night by Outasight and Diamonds in the Sun by Girish. There's only 1 page to sift thru at the moment. Also, there was song in between (during their first kiss) that I didn't name. It's called Of Southern Skies and you can hear it by visiting eversham dot tumblr and downloading their album! The link for that is that the right pane of their tumblr page and within their postings! Good stuff! PS: They're gorgeous! #ShallowMoment #DontJudgeMe**_

_**Love you guys! Happy Season 8! :D**_


	4. Split

**Chapter 4: Split**

* * *

As Morgan stood outside in the dark with his back to the porch, not wanting to stare, not wanting to draw his attention to how Reid and Michael would say goodbye… he rubbed his head and let out a loud breath. While closing his eyes, he cleared his throat with his hand still on resting on his scalp, just trying to let this moment pass by so they could leave… together. _Just gotta let things run their course; he'll come back to you,_ Morgan told himself. _If you push too hard, you're gonna push him away and ruin everything._

Once he heard the door close, Morgan turned around and smiled as Reid slowly walked up to him holding a CD. _Damn, he looks good in all black._ "You look a little spun, man. Come on, I got some water in the truck." He put his hand on Reid's back and they walked to the Suburban together. Reid was holding in a grin, feeling pretty good and Morgan could tell. Morgan could also see that his eyelids were heavy and his lips were a vivid, dark pink tone. The bedroom eyes _could_ be from the alcohol, but Morgan had to sigh to himself as he tried not to let his imagination run away with reasons why the nerve endings in Reid's lips were as stimulated as they were. He opened the passenger front door for Reid and let him hop in and get buckled before he closed it.

Morgan took only two steps away and Reid opened the door again. "My satchel!" he whispered loudly. He fished keys out of his pocket and held them out into the air, waiting for Morgan to take them. Morgan had to chuckle; Pretty Boy without his satchel… that was like Halloween night without a costume. He headed over to Reid's car, purposefully not looking at Michael's perfect little house or his perfect little yard or… He did glance at the closed garage. He wondered what the hell that boy had in there. He probably drove some showy, sleek little sports car. The old, tired door hinges on Reid's old car groaned loudly, echoing down the block. Morgan glanced around, gritting his teeth before he reached behind the driver's seat for Reid's man purse. Then he made sure the car was locked and headed back to the SUV.

Once settled inside the vehicle, Morgan had to apologize again. "I'm really sorry," he told Reid as he started the rig. He turned down the radio and powered up his window.

After laying the satchel at his feet, Reid swallowed and frowned as he shook his head. "No, it's okay. I understand," Reid cleared his throat and continued, "and Michael understands too. It's okay." He cringed as he looked out the window at Michael's home, trying to rearrange his erection that hadn't bothered to go away yet. He was surprised Morgan didn't already notice it and say something.

Soft light shown into the cab from the street and Morgan took a good, long look at Reid. Something about him was different. Really different. He was so soft spoken and forgiving… _Is it the alcohol? Is it him? Are you still under Michael's spell? Tell me I still have a chance._ _Tell me you still love me. _Knowing he couldn't ask those questions aloud, he cleared his head and rubbed his eyes, trying to refocus on the case. He was about to start giving Reid the low-down when he noticed that Reid looked pretty uncomfortable. "Everything alright?"

Thank God Morgan hadn't exactly noticed anything specific. "Yeah, let's just go." Reid tried to compose his expression and he looked out the windshield, attempting to act like a man who didn't have a raging hard on. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Morgan bump his knuckles against an unopened bottle of water resting inside the cup holder to remind him to start drinking.

Reid quickly took the hint and grabbed the bottle, welcoming the distraction. Morgan pulled away from the sidewalk and began heading down the street. After a few minutes, he finally worked up the balls to ask, "Did you have a good time with Mikey?" He didn't think that question was pushing it. Anyone would have asked it.

Reid's head flooded with a two second version of the evening and his cock flexed, causing his hand to automatically gravitate toward it, but he caught himself. "Can we not... talk about him?"

Morgan loosely puckered his lips and tried to fight off his urge to be nosy. "Sure thing, man."

"So, where are we headed?" Reid cupped himself and squeezed, trying to rearrange himself again, beginning to wonder if his body would calm down before they would reach their designation.

Morgan had to make himself remember, "Uhh… A house on 3rd and Forester. Looks like a triple homicide. Third like it in five weeks. Ten mile radius."

"Really?"Reid was immediately intrigued. He drank some more water from the water bottle, easily leaving it only half full. "And we're just now hearing about it?"

"Yeah and I guess fingers are pointing to the unsub bein' female."

"_Really?" _Reid repeated, with more interest. He was thankful for the change of subject. It was helping. He cleared his throat and glanced over at him.

Morgan responded, "We don't have a lot of details yet, but that's what Hotch was told." He gave an appropriate pause, "You, uhh… Has your head cleared up at all yet, from when I called you?" He kept his attention divided in favor of Reid more than the road.

Reid smiled and laughed just a little bit as he rested his head against the headrest. "Not really," he laughed again and rubbed his eyes. "Hotch is gonna bust me."

Morgan laughed with him, loving to see him smile. "No, he's not. Just don't step on any evidence, slur your speech or suddenly relieve yourself in a corner of the house."

That cracked Reid up and they laughed together. "I'm not drunk! I'm just-"

"Whatever, man. You're shit faced. Plastered! Hammered! Just admit it," Morgan kidded as he came to a stop at a red light.

Reid held in his laughter and soaked in the moment. He and Morgan were getting along and it felt so good... _Michael who?_ he tried to ask himself… Then he saw Michael's smiling face and felt his warmth again… He couldn't stop the shivers that went down his side; it was as if he'd felt Michael's hand on his skin again. He wished he could split himself into two because right now, this very moment reminded him that he was so confused. He buried his face in his hands and groaned in frustration.

"What's the matter?" Morgan asked as his laughter wound down.

Reid suddenly sucked in a breath and let his body distract his mind. "I _do_ have to urinate... badly." He giggled just a little bit.

"Right now?" Morgan pressed his foot against the gas pedal after the light turned green and started looking for a place they could stop that was still open, not really seeing anything immediately. "You care where?"

"Not really, no, I don't," Reid confessed.

Morgan made a right turn into the empty parking lot of a business that was closed down for the evening, bee lining the Suburban for the trees and bushes at the far end of the small lot. He looked around for cameras or other means of security as he drove through, not being able to see much. None of the lighting for the lot was functioning. "Is this gonna work?"

"Yeah," he began unbuckling and had his hand on the door handle, opening the door before Morgan could come to a complete stop. He crossed in front of the headlights and stood in the corner, fumbled his fly open and pulled himself out, glad his erection had gone down quite a bit. He waited the few seconds for his bladder to release and then moaned as he relieved himself against a small tree trunk.

Morgan had a good chuckle because he could hear that. "I really should get a picture," he said out loud, but then thought better of it.

As Reid was about to get back into the SUV, Morgan looked at his cell phone, checking to see if he had missed any calls. He glanced up just in time to see Reid hit his head on the top of the door opening as he was pulling himself back in and Morgan cringed… just waiting to witness Reid's reaction.

"OUCH!" Reid yelled through his teeth. "Son of a bitch, that hurt!"

Morgan tried to hold in his smile. "Jesus, Reid. Did ya leave a dent? I'm not payin' for that."

Reid held his hand against his head and kept his eyes tightly shut, intermittently wincing through the pain. "Just take me home," he begged, not really meaning it.

"Haha, fat chance," he grinned at Reid. He put the vehicle in reverse and asked, "You ready?"

"Wait a minute," Reid said softly. He leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes, still holding his hand up to his head. "My head really hurts... Let me just sit here a second. Maybe it'll stop."

Morgan put the SUV in park, sat back and got comfortable, leaving the vehicle on. It was nice and warm inside and it was really quiet now. He turned his head to stare at the outlines of Reid's barely visible face. _What are you thinking about? Would you care if I held your hand right now? _Morgan watched as Reid powered his seat into a near reclining position. "I hope you're not plannin' to take a nap."

"I'm not," Reid whispered. "Ten minutes… Just give me ten minutes."

Morgan glanced at the digital clock on the radio and then looked at Reid's long body. It surprised him that he immediately had to start fighting back his attraction. He wished he could be holding that long body, whether it be inside of a hug or in an embrace while lying in bed… He really missed that intimacy with Reid. _I can't let this moment pass by without reminding him…_ Morgan remained seated but stretched his right arm out and rested his palm on Reid's shoulder. Reid didn't react other than turning his head to the right, opening his left shoulder up. He heard Reid lick his lips, swallow and then sigh. Morgan began working his fingers into Reid's muscles, understanding he had permission to continue. He worked his thumb and fingers all along Reid's shoulder, up his neck and back down, up again and back down. Reid nearly moaned, but tried to mask it by clearing his throat quietly.

Morgan let his breath out so gently as he considered his options here. He turned his body to face Reid and then pulled his right hand back, replacing it with his left. He continued rubbing at Reid's shoulder, wanting to help alleviate his hurting head. Morgan actually counted the seconds until thirty had passed and he let his thumb slip to the front… onto Reid's collar bone. No reaction from Reid. _Good? Bad? Indifferent?_ He had no idea what Reid was thinking at all. He counted another batch of seconds as his thumb caressed Reid's collar bone as affectionately as he could.

Morgan licked his own lips and tried to calm his now pounding heart as he moved his entire hand to the center of Reid's chest and held it there. He noted again that there was no verbal reaction from Reid, but once he stopped focusing on his own heartbeat, he could feel Reid's chest was rising and falling at a quicker pace than just a moment before. His hand moved to the left side of Reid's chest, squeezing ever so gently. He let his thumb find Reid's nipple and the second that happened, he could sense the energy in the air change. He heard a telling breath leave Reid's body and he closed own his eyes, feeling himself harden and letting that rush take him over.

_Ah, man, I miss this feeling._ The fact that they needed to be somewhere had become an extremely distant concern as he felt the heat of Reid's skin under his hand. Morgan thought back to the day in Reid's bed after that rainstorm. Reid was… nervous, but so eager… Morgan remembered his curiosity of Reid and Reid's body and the reactions Reid had under his touch. Reid was so hard, so ready… There was so much energy and desire, so much heat… That couldn't have all just _gone_ _away._ Morgan flashed back and saw the soft glow of Reid's bare skin and he felt another wave of arousal. In his mind's eye, he saw Reid unload onto his own stomach, but then quickly flashed to kissing him on his neck. He started to remember being inside that restaurant bathroom, looking down at Reid as Reid swallowed him whole. _Jesus_, he thought as he became completely consumed with lust for the man in the seat next to him.

Morgan's hand squeezed into a fist and pulled up on the tucked in fabric of Reid's shirt. He opened his hand again and moved it further downward. He hummed out another breath and opened his eyes, seconds from putting both of his hands on Reid, entirely too focused on reaching Reid's sweet spot. As Morgan's hand began to pass over Reid's stomach, Reid grabbed Morgan's wrist so fast that it startled the ever living fuck out of Morgan. His heart leapt into his throat and he remained frozen as Reid stared at him. With only the subtle light guiding his eyes, Morgan stared back to see one of the most unreadable, straight-faced expressions on Reid he'd ever seen. _What the fuck am I doing? _He never intended to get so lost in the moment. He wanted to make his mouth to spit out an apology, but he couldn't get his lips to move.

Morgan looked at their hands that Reid had stopped in midair and then he looked back at Reid. His long fingered grip was so tight that it made Morgan wince. He could feel the circulation getting cut off. _What?_ He didn't know what to do. _Say something. Do something!_ Then the unexpected happened.

Reid started lowering Morgan's hand back down.

Morgan immediately gulped and let go of the breath he'd been holding in. Reid moved Morgan's hand downward so slowly, so deliberately, never wavering his eye contact from Morgan. Morgan had never been so intimidated and turned on at the same time in his life. Reid was clearly telling him that _he _didn't get to decide if and when they crossed this line. Reid did. Morgan gulped again and held his jaw tight, feeling under pressure now. Some wall had come down inside Reid and Morgan knew there was still plenty of opportunity to rebuild it in an instant. Morgan knew he could still mess this up, but he readily waited for his hand to make contact with Reid's body again because this was now Reid's choice.

When Morgan's phone rang, it was an ear piercing shrill that made them both jump, completely disconnecting them on every single level. Morgan's head almost hit the headliner and Reid's body jolted in fear. "Jesus Christ," Morgan mumbled as he flipped his phone open to answer the call. "Yeah," he said. "Hey, Hotch…" Morgan and Reid stared at each other. "Yeah, we're on our way." Morgan hung up the call and immediately put the vehicle in reverse. He glanced at Reid who was powering his seatback upright again. "Sorry if your head still hurts, man. We're missed."

Reid only nodded, absentmindedly. They didn't say a word to each other the rest of the ride.

* * *

As Morgan and Reid stepped into the house, they looked for their team mates, able to find them almost instantly. Everyone, including local law enforcement, was standing in the kitchen and the living room. That's where the bodies were. Reid let his eyes vacantly pass over the scene, not letting all the blood stain his thoughts. What had almost happened with Morgan... he couldn't tell if it would have been a mistake or not. He didn't know at all how to feel about it. He wasn't experiencing any guilt and he wasn't necessarily happy about it either.

"Reid?" Hotch said a second time after his first attempt had gone unheard.

Reid's eyes shot toward Hotch instantly. "I- I'm sorry," Reid began. "I was just noticing that they all look alike. Are they brothers?"

Hotch had a careful eye on Reid, but then his attention turned to Morgan. "We're still trying to find out the identity on the third, but yes, these two are…" Hotch pointed to the two deceased young adult males on the couch. With gloved hands, he reached down and picked up a piece of paper from the coffee table. Reid was already putting his gloves on, and just in time as Hotch handed the note to him.

"What's this?" Reid wondered aloud as Morgan stepped closer to them to see what the piece of paper said. Reid flipped the note over, noting the blood on both sides. His brow narrowed and his eyes squinted as he tried to understand.

"What's 'it' and who's 'they'?" Morgan spoke in surprise. "These guys?"

"Were there any notes like this left at the other crime scenes?" Reid asked Hotch.

"We'll have the evidence to us by 8am," he replied, not having an answer for Reid.

Morgan let his eyes work the scene again and noticed Hotch walking back outside for whatever reason. "What do you think?" he heard Reid say. He had no idea if Reid was talking about the case or what but he used it to his advantage and turned his head to look at Reid who met his eyes without falter. Reid's eyes spoke of acknowledgement; he understood something almost happened that probably would have changed everything. Morgan just kept thinking, _I know you feel it. Come back to me._ The two continued to stare at each other's faces, not saying a word and nearly oblivious of their surroundings until Hotch walked back inside about a minute later.

Morgan finally glanced at Hotch who was beside them again, looking for a contact in his phone, but then trained his eyes on Reid again. Morgan took a second to look at Hotch and then said something to Reid that he knew Reid would understand. "I think there's a lot here we need to discuss."

As he stared at a bloodstain on the floor, Reid bit his lower lip into his mouth, knowing that statement was meant for him. He glanced back at Morgan, but then looked at Hotch and noticed Hotch was giving him and Morgan an odd look. "Let's keep focused on the case," Hotch nearly demanded as he brought his phone to his ear.

Reid's eyes widened as he took in a breath, flinching just the tiniest bit. Hotch was like a bloodhound when it came to his team. He seemed to somehow know everything. Once Hotch had stepped away again, Morgan continued, "Wouldn't you agree?"

Reid looked for a distraction. He didn't want to answer that question. "JJ!" He called as soon as he located her. Morgan sighed as Reid walked away, leaving him in the dark as to where they stood.

* * *

It was almost 2am before Reid and Morgan left the scene, both already committed to only getting a few hours of sleep before the start of the next day. Reid sat in silence, still not ready to speak to Morgan about what happened, what might happen, what about Michael and what it all meant. He still felt so confused. He knew he had a chance to re-start his romance with Morgan, but just couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't know if that had _everything_ to do with Michael because the timing sure was curious, but he thought it could maybe be something more. Before, Morgan was willing to toss it all aside and he did it so easily. Or at least it seemed. _If he was in love with me, why did he let me go? Why didn't he fight for me then? _Reid sighed because he knew he was partly the reason. Even though Morgan called it off first, he knew he pushed Morgan into agreeing to end it... completely. _Why don't you hate me?_ he thought to himself, wishing he could just let the words pass from his lips. _Why did you ever forgive me?_

On the other hand, Michael was a force to be reckoned with. He seemed to be one of those good people that made the world a better place. He was fun, spontaneous and Reid found himself really attracted to the young man's confidence. Aside from the physical attraction Reid felt toward him, he really just enjoyed being in his company. Michael had a wonderful energy surrounding him that Reid just couldn't ignore; it was inviting. Reid felt he would be lying if he said he didn't feel a slight attachment to him already. But something was off there too and it nagged at Reid a little bit. He tried to relax as he let another heavy breath out.

Reid peeked over at Morgan and Morgan began to turn his head, feeling Reid's attention, but then stopped himself from actually glancing at him. "You, uhh… you sure you're okay to drive home?" He paused as he stopped at a 4-way stop to look both directions. Reid's window was down and the sound of the tires against the wet pavement filled the cab alongside the drone of the V8 engine. "I'll take you home. I got no problem picking you up in a few hours."

Reid's eyes glazed over, glancing at all the scenery as it passed him by. _Can I get away with pretending to not hear him? _

When it was clear Reid wasn't going to answer him, Morgan tightened his lips together and beat his thumb against the steering wheel. He couldn't help but feel like he'd really screwed up somehow. Only a few minutes later, he pulled up to Michael's. He purposely stopped abruptly and didn't even put the vehicle into park. He left the engine running and sat in his seat, so deliberately still, fighting the urge to tell Reid to 'get out'. He was tired and grumpy now and knew he wasn't gonna sleep well tonight. He decided he didn't need Reid's silence clouding his evening any longer.

As Reid lifted the strap of his satchel around his neck, he made a sound like he was thinking aloud before he said, "Thanks for picking me up."

"Yep," Morgan said, not even looking at him.

Reid ignored Morgan's shortness and started feeling around against the pockets of his clothing. "My keys…" he breathed. He opened the door after he unbuckled and got out, still feeling around. Morgan rolled his eyes and sighed, fishing the keys from _his_ coat pocket. He dangled them over Reid's seat, making a clinking noise that caught Reid's attention.

Reid looked up at the keys with a sideways grin. The look on Morgan's face actually amused him a little bit. He reached his hand out and Morgan laid the keys down onto Reid's palm. Morgan made sure to press his skin against Reid's so that they were nearly holding hands for just a second. Reid gave Morgan a perceptive look, as if to say _I know what you're doing_.

Morgan took advantage of this moment and of Reid's unexpected smile, giving into his curiosity. "Hey, are you gonna talk to me?"

"I don't know what I want," Reid said softly. He seemed to be distancing from his own words and yet he offered no further explanation.

Morgan sighed from his nose as he pressed his lips together. Now Reid was avoiding looking at him and he was sorry he asked. "Close the door, Pretty Boy. I gotta go and try to get _some_ sleep." With that, Reid finished rearranging the contents of his satchel so that it wasn't bulky. He closed the door and walked away from the SUV. Morgan waited until Reid was in his vehicle with the engine running before he drove away.

* * *

_**I am sooo sorry this took so long to post. My editor and I took our sweet time and I'm so busy at work. I'm surprised that I ever have time to write anything ever. I'm almost have chapter 5 done, but I may spend more time working on my other stories to get something continued on them! We'll see how it goes! Send me some love!**_

_**As far as Reid and Morgan go, do you guys see some hope in the future? LOL**_


	5. Roses

**Chapter 5: Roses**

* * *

Morgan watched from just outside of the briefing room, looking down into the bullpen as Reid made his way through the BAU to sit down at his desk. He sipped on his coffee wondering if Reid slept as horribly as he did. Morgan had pretty much laid in bed with his eyes closed, a victim of his restless feelings and wide awake with worry. He had little control over his thoughts of Reid these days.

Reid turned his monitor on and entered his password. He smoothed his tie against his torso as he scooted his chair in and then glanced around to see JJ getting some coffee. He saw Alex Blake heading over to JJ and he frog faced a bit. Having Blake around was nice. He'd always enjoyed her company in the past and having her around now, as a member of the BAU, sure kept him on his toes. It felt good, but… he missed Emily. He made a mental note to give her a call later to see how she was doing. As he tapped his eraser against a legal pad on his desk, he realized so very quickly that he was already bored. He wondered if the evidence from the case had in fact made its way to them. He scratched at his chin and then rubbed his right eye and pushed his chair out, ready to check it out for himself, but… he felt eyes on him. He not so nonchalantly looked around and saw that Morgan was watching him from the balcony.

"Excuse me?" a deep voice asked. Reid's head quickly whipped to his left to see a beautiful, vivid bouquet of red roses being held by a delivery man. "Are you…" the man glanced at his paperwork and continued. "Are you Dr. Spencer Reid?"

Reid quickly noted the man's clearance tag and stood out of his chair. "Yeah," he admitted with a curious look on his face. Reid was handed a clipboard and he signed for the flowers. "Um, wow," he muttered as the man placed the vase on his desk. Reid glanced around at all the eyes on him as the delivery guy took off and of course, here came JJ and Blake… and Garcia. "Uhh…" he breathed as he wiped his palms on his hips. He grabbed the tiny, perfectly square envelope and opened it, read the card and instantly put it in his pocket. He grinned as the girls got closer, feeling his face burn with embarrassment.

"What is _THIS_?" JJ inquired with the biggest smile.

"They're exquisite," Alex added as her fingertips gently traced the edge of one of the petals.

"Spencer Reid, are you holding out on us? Who sent you these?" Garcia demanded to know.

Reid swallowed nervously and squinted a little bit, acting like he was "thinking" about it, as if he didn't know exactly who they were from. "Uhh, well, the card was '_anonymous', _sooo_…_"

"How exciting," JJ groaned wishing right then she could come home to something nice like that.

Garcia's mouth pouted a bit. "Anonymous takes almost all the fun out of it. I can find out who if you want to know. Say yes, say yes, say yes," she hoped, her expression beaming again.

Reid laughed and shook his head. "No," he tried to scold her as he smiled. "Let my _anonymous_ admirer have some peace."

Garcia's mouth fell wide open. "So you _do_ know who they're from?!" Garcia pressed, just knowing she could call his bluff.

"No," he laughed again, still rosy cheeked. He caught the look in Blake's eyes and from her expression, he could tell she knew that he knew who the sender was.

It was obvious the girls didn't believe Reid's denial. Blake played along nicely. An awkward moment passed as they practiced their telepathy with one another, leaving Reid feeling quite invisible. "Can you guys go do something and stop hovering?" He began waving them off with his hands and they reluctantly walked away, heading back over to the coffee, for what Reid expected to be an opportunity to gossip about this. As he sat down, he smelled one of the roses and felt the fragrance relax his entire body. He sighed out his breath and smiled to himself as he reached for his phone and found Michael's number.

Reid texted: You shouldn't have, but I love them. Thank you.

Almost instantly, Michael texted back: Dr. Reid, what are you talking about?

Reid responded: The roses. They're beautiful.

Michael replied: I didn't send you any roses, but… now I wish I had.

Reid's jaw hung open as his thumbs remained frozen over the keypad. His heart pounded as confusion creased his brow and then he wondered if he read the card wrong. He pulled it from his pocket and looked at it again. It read: I really wish we hadn't been interrupted. –M

_Oh, no… No, no, no…_ His eyes grew wide as he pieced it together_. I'm so stupid!_ he yelled at himself in his head. _I'm so sorry Michael. Ugh! I wonder what he's thinking now? _Reid covered his forehead with the palm of his hand and leaned on his armrest for just a second until he remembered Morgan had been watching him. He slowly turned his head to the right and looked up. Morgan was still there and they locked eyes immediately. Morgan's right eyebrow arched sharply and it almost came off as cocky, but then Reid thought maybe it was just a _'Now I know you know,'_ expression.

Morgan took another drink of his coffee and nodded his head toward the briefing room. "Come on, kid. We got some evidence to look at." Reid continued to watch Morgan, not moving from his chair. _How could I have assumed so wrongly?_ Reid looked just like a deer in the headlights. Morgan motioned the girls over from way across the bullpen with a two fingered 'come hither' and then slowly stepped into briefing room.

Reid's body moved as if he were on autopilot lifting slowly from his chair. He hoped he could clear his head before he made it into the briefing room. He tried to filter his processing of this to the back of his brain as he nearly ran over the girls, absentmindedly cutting in front of them to get up the small staircase.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Reid felt a buzzing in his pocket and was surprised to see it was Michael texting him. The message read: Were they from him?

Reid closed his eyes and bit his lips into his mouth. He glanced upward and scanned the office for watchful eyes. He replied: Yes, I'm sorry. They were.

An uncomfortable few minutes later, Michael replied: I think I'm jealous, Dr. Reid.

Reid smiled the tiniest bit and looked around again before typing his reply: Don't be. I can't wait for you to get back.

Michael responded immediately: Really?

Reid said the word as typed it: "Really."

As Reid placed his phone back into his pocket, he swore he felt his stomach suddenly turn. He was pretty sure he'd just lied. _No, don't be ridiculous,_ Reid told himself. _Of course I want to see him again. Slow down…_ Reid made a conscious effort to take a few deep breaths.

It was happening. It was clear as day now and he loved the thought, but it scared him. Morgan didn't fight for him the first time around, but this time? Morgan was going to demand to be heard. Reid couldn't help but appreciate that. It kind of made everything bad that happened between them not sting so much, like maybe there was some hope of repair and reconciliation. Maybe it all happened for a reason… His hand brushed over his phone and he pulled it out of his pocket again just as it vibrated with another text from Michael. He quickly opened it to see a multi-media notification and he downloaded it. The biggest smile came over his face as he bit into his lower lip, letting a quiet laugh out. Michael was shirtless and flexing, front and center of a group of other trainees who were also half naked.

"Oh, man…" Reid mumbled as his smile faded. He texted back: I hope you're not cooking them spaghetti later.

And once again, he felt torn in half.

Reid sat at his desk and tried to empty his head for a mental break, deciding to finish up a large crossword puzzle. Then he just continued, knowing he needed to talk to Morgan… or, well… at least thank him for the flowers. And a few minutes later, he walked himself up to Morgan's office and knocked on his open door. He tried to smile when Morgan looked up at him. "Hey, thanks… for the flowers. It was very thoughtful of you." He cringed a little, unsure of exactly how much gratitude he wanted to express.

Morgan dropped his pen and relaxed against the seatback of his plush office chair. "Do you like them?"

Reid frowned as he swallowed, leaving just a hint of a smile as he answered, "Yeah… I do."

"Good," Morgan said and then leaned forward, picking up his pen again, looking very much like he was done with this conversation as he continued working on his paperwork.

Reid awkwardly stood at the entrance, waiting for something more to happen. He expected Morgan to get up and lean him against the wall and kiss him or touch him; it was like he'd been conditioned to assume a different response from Morgan. Usually it was desperation or arousal or aggression… but Reid could see that he was as cool as a cat. It felt so foreign to Reid that he couldn't leave. He couldn't let go of what he was expecting, what he knew he wanted. He closed his eyes as he moved just ahead of the door and then shut it behind him, hoping for his actions to act like a prompt for Morgan without having to say word. The second the door clicked shut, Reid felt like he was dreaming, like he couldn't have possibly had to balls to do that.

Morgan looked up and squinted. "What's up?"

Reid leaned against the door and inhaled deeply, not believing that he was asking for this.

Morgan stood up, but stayed put at his desk, just looking at Reid. _What's this boy up to? Does he want a repeat of the other day? Michael's been gone for less than twenty-four hours… _Morgan walked around his desk and moved over to the blinds and turned the rod, closing them. He walked the few steps to Reid and stood in front of him, placing his hands in his pockets. "What are you doin', Reid?"

Reid breathed out as he looked down, not being able to meet Morgan's eyes. "I don't know." Morgan stepped closer and Reid watched as the tips of their shoes touched each other at the sides. He glanced up and looked at Morgan's lips. "I don't know," he repeated, nearly whispering. "I wish I didn't expect your advances. I… I wish I didn't want them."

Morgan felt his heart jump. He kept his left hand in his pocket, but brought his right hand to Reid's left cheek and Reid leaned into his touch. Morgan watched Reid's eyebrows turn in and upward at the center of his brow and then he witnessed some sort of relief come over Reid's expression like Reid had been waiting for so long to be touched like that by him again. But Morgan pulled his hand away, placing it firmly back into his pocket. Somethin' wasn't right here. He studied Reid's face and could see that he was flush with heat and the veins near his temple were bulging… Morgan thought he was crying or getting teary eyed, at the very least.

Morgan had so much he wanted to say… It bothered him that Reid was so conflicted. It bothered him that Reid didn't have that confidence he had once had. Even with less experience, Reid had always been sexually assertive. What happened to that guy? And Morgan knew if he brought _any_ of it up, Reid would begin defending his affections for Michael and that could start an argument because although Morgan understood everything that was happening, he didn't like it and he had a hard time taking Michael and Reid's relationship seriously.

"I'm gonna make a suggestion to you, Reid, and I want you to follow it."

Reid bit his lips into his mouth and Morgan watched him do that. There were a lot of things that Reid did that made Morgan stare. _He's so sexy and he's got no fuckin' idea._

"Okay," Reid said and nodded, seemingly open to whatever Morgan had to say.

Morgan slowly cupped Reid's face into his warm hands. "If you _want _me, come at me." Both men searched each other's eyes. "No questions, Reid… No _judgments_," Morgan rubbed his thumbs on Reid's cheeks as he saw a hint of remorse in Reid's eyes, "…_and_ _no guilt_. None of this pussy-footin' around nonsense."

Reid started to protest, "But-"

Morgan gently shook Reid's head, "When we're alone, it's just you and me. No one else exists."

Reid's mind raced back and forth as he continued to look Morgan in the eye. He was suddenly aware of how fast his chest was expanding and compressing. He was suddenly aware of the hardening muscle that involuntarily flexed inside of his pants just from being so close to this man... He was suddenly aware how badly he wanted all of this. He wanted to be able to follow Morgan's suggestion, but… Michael… He wanted to give Michael a chance. He didn't want to hurt Michael. _I_ _do_ _not_ _want_ _to_ _hurt_ _him_. He really didn't want to be dishonest and begin cheating on him before their relationship could even start. Morgan's eyes lowered, looking at Reid's mouth. He leaned in to kiss Reid, but Reid turned his head. "Morgan." No guilt? Reid didn't feel any last night, but it was screaming inside of him right now, begging for acknowledgment.

Morgan sighed, a little annoyed and let go of Reid's face, placing his hands on his hips. He wanted to wring Reid's neck. _How am I gonna survive this? _"You're givin' me whiplash, kid."

What Morgan was suggesting intrigued him. "I'm sorry," Reid tried to apologize as his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and looked Morgan in the eye. "Okay," he sighed. "I guess…" he swallowed, "I guess if I want something, badly enough… to come in here – or wherever you are, and take it." He licked his lips and let himself breathe once he forced the words out.

Morgan suddenly smiled. "Yeah, man. That's what I'm saying. I'm yours. Anything you want or need, Michael or no Michael, you come and take it."

Reid breathed out again, obviously bracing himself for what he wanted to say next. Morgan stopped smiling and watched him carefully. "I want the same for you."

Morgan half smiled. "Good," he said, relieved. _Finally! Now we're getting somewhere._

"No, I mean…" Reid tried to swallow back his nerves so he could speak of what he secretly wanted. "I mean for you… If you want me, take me."

Morgan's jaw dropped just a little bit until a smirk mixed into his expression. "Well, well, well… Dr. Spencer Reid…" Reid had basically just declared himself a single man who could do as he pleased. Morgan was proud.

"We're not getting back together…" Reid told Morgan very quickly. "I still… I'm not…"

"That's alright," Morgan cooed. "We'll work it out. No rush. Just tell me one thing?"

Reid's brow turned in as he swallowed, making eye contact with Morgan, welcoming the question.

"You still love me?" He tried to smile through his concern. It seemed like a silly question, but Reid had surprised on other accounts.

Reid thought about his answer because he knew if he said too much too soon, something would likely backfire, like Morgan getting impatient. But Reid knew he needed to be pushed and he was okay with that, especially if Morgan was the one doing the pushing. He pursed his lips and looked at Morgan's handsome face... He could see that Morgan was so ready to hear him say the words. "Do you really have to ask?"

"Yes, Reid, I need to hear you say it. I need to hear you say that you love me."

Reid chewed on his lower lip and his head turned slightly left and then right as he looked over Morgan's shoulders. He nodded... "Yeah..." he whispered, "I still love you."

Morgan could not contain his smile and he took Reid's head in to his hands again and laid one on him right then and there. Reid was surprised by the affectionate attack, not being able to control how rigid he became and wiped at the wetness left on his lips. Morgan let out a sigh of relief and settled back down, letting his eyes meet Reid's again.

"Do you think our new arrangement will work? You think we can handle it?" Morgan could only hope this would work and that they wouldn't just end up hurting each other again, but he had faith. He didn't wait for Reid to answer. "At least we have an understanding now."

_...An understanding._ Reid thought about how at ease he felt now, compared to when he'd first walked into Morgan's office. He felt so much relief even at just the thought of not having to hide his desires from Morgan. Not that he ever had to, it just seemed like it was never an appropriate thing to embrace. He wished he knew what it meant for his budding romance with Michael; probably nothing good, but Reid didn't want to let that get in the way. He was still going to date Michael. "I'm still going to see him."

Morgan stopped cold for a second, like his train of thought had been derailed. Reid saw his Adam's apple bob down his throat, but then he began to nod. "Yeah, of course." _Not for much longer; say your goodbyes,_ Morgan thought. "Like I said, Michael or no Michael."

"Are you positive you're okay with that?" Reid asked him, wanting to be sure.

Morgan closed the space between them and began to lean in for that slow kiss he'd been after for what felt like a lifetime ago. "Are _you_ sure?" Morgan lips almost touched Reid's... and then Reid's cell phone buzzed in his pocket. Morgan couldn't believe it. "Are you kidding me?"

Reid cringed and pulled his phone from his pocket, giving Morgan a guilty glance. "You both have really bad timing, you know that?"

"Are you serious?"

"Get used to it," Reid told him teasingly, trying to sound playful. "I need to go, actually." The time on his phone reminded him he needed to see Garcia about some information she said she'd have.

When Reid shut the door behind him, Morgan growled, cursing everything and everyone, but then had to let himself laugh.

* * *

Reid watched Morgan talking with a cute female agent for several minutes before he decided he would get up and leave. For whatever reason, it wasn't bothering him like it had on occasion before. He didn't feel that spark of jealously, probably because he knew exactly where Morgan stood in all of this. So, for the moment, he liked to watch Morgan flirt, but it did lose its luster once his stomach began growling. He searched and searched, finally finding a granola bar he had saved for an occasion such as this. He began shutting his computer down and organizing the files on his desk as he chewed… as he kept glancing at Morgan. He was kinda trying to stage their exits to happen at the same time; to what outcome, he didn't know, but Reid wanted to be able to say _Goodnight_ to him.

When he was ready, Reid got up and headed for the exit that led into the lobby. Half way there, Morgan saw him and held up his hand, signaling him to stop. Reid slowed as Morgan said his goodbyes to the young woman who was all smiles. Reid waited as Morgan walked up to him and the corners of Reid's mouth turned up into a shy smile as Morgan bumped their shoulders together.

"You headin' out, Pretty Boy?"

"Yeah… heading out," Reid repeated nervously. He chuckled quietly as they walked through the doorway into the lobby. He loved the sensation that was pulsing in and out of his chest, that nervous excitement.

"Hold up," Morgan said, stopping.

Reid turned around and watched as Morgan made a phone call. "What was that about?"

Morgan and Reid stepped into the elevator together and Morgan finally answered, "You'll see." It was pretty late, but there were always bodies roaming around the BAU. Right as the doors began closing, another FBI agent tried to enter and Morgan practically tackled him. "Sorry, man. This one's full up." The man just stood there, dumbfounded because it clearly was not.

Reid didn't look the other man in the eye. He was embarrassed that Morgan had done that. _What is he doing?_ He swallowed as the doors finally closed and he cleared his throat, swallowing again. "What's happening?"

Morgan leaned against Reid, pressing his body into Reid's side as he reached for the control panel. The elevator had only passed one floor, heading down and Morgan deliberately pressed the Emergency Stop button. Reid swallowed again and took a quick breath in and out as an alarm began sounding. He felt the inertia of the heavy box coming to a stop and Morgan looked at the reader above the doors. Quickly enough, the alarm was cut off, obviously from by an external source and the elevator seemed to power down and switch to an auxiliary mode. Both Reid and Morgan could hear it and feel it. When the lights dimmed and the "Maintenance" light began flashing on the reader, the biggest grin came over Morgan's face. "Just remember it's controlled; we're safe. We got five minutes with no eyes on us, Reid. No one can hear us." His nod toward the black dome in the ceiling was so subtle that Reid almost missed it. "Friends in high places."

"Five minutes? What are we gonna do in five minutes?"

"I think you're underestimating me, kid."

_That tone…_ Reid could feel his body respond to it and had to look down to the tightly woven carpet for a moment before he could look back at Morgan's face. "Am I?"

Morgan set his briefcase down and then helped himself to removing Reid's satchel from his shoulder. "Yeah, you are." He took Reid's arm and pulled him closer and then grabbed his other arm, making Reid face him. "Close your eyes…"

Reid sighed and rolled his eyes before he closed them.

Morgan's hands moved to the sides of Reid's face and he stared at Reid for just a moment, savoring this prelude to what he what he wanted to do to Reid. He carefully focused energy into his fingertips so he could delicately move Reid's hair away from his eyes to get a better look at him.

Both men licked at their own lips, wetting them, anticipating the next moment.

"I love you…" Morgan confessed. Reid's chest filled with air and his shoulders rose noticeably. Hearing Morgan say that would never get old. "I… love… you…" Morgan repeated, his gentle tone begging to be heard. Even Reid felt like no truer words had ever been spoken. He almost said it back, but he didn't want to say something like that with his eyes closed; he wanted to be looking Morgan in the eye for those words.

Morgan gently tilted Reid's head just the tiniest bit and kissed his forehead. His warm lips lingered on Reid's skin and Reid had to take hold of Morgan's forearms, not to stop him, but to hold on; he felt weak in the knees. Morgan hadn't said to open his eyes so held them shut and he waited for Morgan to continue… and in the very next breath, Morgan kissed Reid's right eyelid and then kissed his left. Again, his lips lingered with each kiss, as if they were given in slow motion.

A wave of affection washed over Reid and he remembered how bottomless his love for Morgan was. Reid knew this wasn't just seduction; this moment was extremely emotionally intimate for Morgan and extraordinarily vulnerable for himself to allow. He trusted Morgan. He still loved Morgan. And Morgan was making it very clear that he felt the same way.

Morgan pulled back for a second and looked at Reid's mouth. "Come home with me?" he whispered.

Reid was reluctant to open his eyes. "I don't think I should."

"Why not?"

While Reid slowly lifted his eye lids, he told Morgan, "Reasons, lots of them."

"Come home with me…" he repeated more firmly.

"I'm afraid if we actually begin…" he sighed a little bit, "that pattern again so soon that…"

"You're gonna forget all about Michael?"

"Well… yeah. And I don't _want_ that to happen …but more so that you and I won't bother to fix what went wrong before."

"We can have a clean slate, Reid. What happened back then is just… it's not a part of the pattern I'm interested in repeating. I don't think we have to worry anymore about the things that were in our way before."

"…Said the child sex abuse victim to the drug addict."

That stung and it pissed Morgan off, but he controlled his reaction. "Reid, we cannot escape our pasts, but we have a choice _every single day_ if we're gonna let it dictate who we become. I'm not runnin' anymore. Neither are you." He let out a smile and continued, "Come on, man… Don't you see? We can have a good and solid chance."

Reid pressed his lips together while looking into Morgan's eyes. "I see it… I'm just… You…" Reid cleared his throat, "You mean so much to me and… I don't think I could handle another break up with you. …If we do this again, I refuse to rush it." Reid gave a pause, "_If_ we do this again."

"Alright," Morgan conceded, nodding. "I hear you. You drive me bat shit crazy, but I hear you."

Reid chuckled.

Morgan grinned and stepped back. "So, are you comin' over?"

"No!" Reid laughed out.

Morgan pulled Reid in and hugged him. Their bodies came together with am _umph_ and Reid hugged him back. Morgan breathed in Reid's scent and Reid absorbed the warmth escaping from Morgan's body. The two held onto each other in silence until the elevator lights brightened up. The maintenance light stopped flashing and the boys could feel and hear the power being fed back into the elevator and they awkwardly separated as if they were both reluctant to let go of each other.

"When does Michael get back?" Morgan reached for his briefcase and watched Reid visibly shake off their intimate connection.

"Uhh, Friday afternoon, unless something changes." Reid picked up his satchel from the floor. "And I'm already invited over for a movie night with him and his twin sister on Saturday… So, I'll be busy both of those nights."

Morgan ignored the implications just brought to his attention. "Is she hot?"

Reid smiled a little. "Define 'hot'."

Morgan could have sworn that Reid's blushed for just a split second. "Michael's a good lookin' guy. I bet she is _all kinds_ o' fine." He winked and grinned wide at Reid.

"I've only seen a picture; I haven't met her yet, so…" He was holding in his smile. If she resembled her photo at all…

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out into parking garage in unison. "Have a good night?"

"Yeah, I will. You, too," Reid replied, veering left as Morgan kept walking, each heading toward their vehicle.

* * *

**_YAY! There you go! Next chapter will be a nice payoff! Thanks for reading! ;)_**


	6. 180

**Chapter 6: 180**

* * *

It was the next night and Reid had already showered and was ready for bed except for the little project he had started. His bed was covered with books. He'd decided at the last minute to go through a good portion of them to check their condition and ultimately re-sort them. Of course he ended up reading bits and pieces of several of them, getting lost in other worlds for short amounts of time. He had no music playing and no other sounds to distract him, yet it took him several moments to register the faint rapping at the door. He glanced at his alarm clock and noted the time at 9:07. The corners of his mouth turned down as he wondered who it could be because he certainly wasn't expecting anyone.

He lifted himself from his mattress and straightened his robe so that it hung properly on his shoulders as he ambled to the door. There was another firmer knock just before he looked through the peephole. It was Morgan.

Reid unlocked the door and opened it, immediately making a face. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" It had been almost two years since Morgan had been to his place. For him to just show up was extremely unusual.

Morgan took a good look at Reid. The man was in his pajamas and some old worn out robe. And he had his glasses on. Morgan couldn't decide if what he was seeing was laughable or painfully beautiful. "Seems I was in the neighborhood and I got a flat tire… right when I parked next to your car."

"Oh," Reid's brow turned in and he motioned Morgan inside. "Uhh, let me get my phone. I'll call a tow truck. They can come help change the ti-"

"Already did. They can't be out 'til mornin'."

Reid stared blankly at Morgan for a just a quick moment. "Oh, okay… I'll call you a cab then."

"They told me I had at least a two hour wait." Morgan shut the door.

"Oh… uhhhmm… I can help you change the spare. How hard can it be?" Reid let out an anxious laugh. He'd never really played mechanic before, but again, how hard could it be to change a flat tire? "Just let me get dress-"

"Reid." Morgan's tone was trying to prompt Reid to realize something.

"Yeah?" Reid knew something was strange here, but he couldn't place it.

"I don't have a flat tire…"

Reid blinked several times as he squinted at Morgan until it clicked. "Oh…. You're here to visit with me …on purpose." He lips turned out a slight smile. "Subtle."

Morgan let out a shy grin. He was relieved that Reid didn't turn him away without batting an eyelash. "What are ya up to?"

"I was just going through some old books. I need to have a couple repaired… Their bindings are cracking and they're about to rip… and I don't want them to fall apart." The look Morgan had on his face gave Reid reason to lose his train of thought. He quickly averted his eyes from Morgan after he said that, feeling like he was talking about their relationship.

"Can I stay the night with you?"

Morgan's bluntness took Reid off guard, but what Morgan wanted flattered Reid unexpectedly. He tried not to smile as he started shaking his head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"We don't have to have sex, Reid."

_Did I say that?_ "I just really don't think-"

"I just wanna spend some time with you before Michael gets back. That's all."

_Oh…_ Reid could tell Morgan was being sincere and he was being so sweet, not pushy or even seductive. Reid took a deep breath and then bit his lower lip into his mouth. "I wish there was an easy fix to everything, but it just can't be resolved overnight."

"I'm not askin' for you to do a 180, Reid. I'm just askin' for a chance to spend some time with you, outside of work, outside of all our coworkers, outside of this mess we've put ourselves in."

Reid's eyes darted left and right as he considered it. So many things could go wrong. But so many things could get started on the right path again. Reid chose the optimistic route. "Okay," he agreed. "I should be up for at least another hour. I suppose I can use the company. But then you go home."

"Great," Morgan grinned. Anything was better than nothing.

Reid smiled back at Morgan and nodded in the direction of his bedroom as he began heading back to it. Morgan made sure the door was locked and slipped off his shoes before he followed.

Once Morgan stepped foot into Reid's bedroom, he was flooded with memories of moments with his former lover. He glanced around and found everything to be exactly how he remembered it, except for Reid's bed being stacked with books. He took in the smell of the room and it reminded him of Reid. It was sweet and musty, like the aged pages of an old book. He'd noticed that smell on Reid on many occasions but had never thought too much about it. Now it seemed to be the most familiar and most beautiful scent he'd ever breathed in, aside from Reid himself.

"Let me make some room for you…" Reid's voice trailed off as he rearranged his stacks to suit a place for Morgan to sit down. "There you go," he gave closed mouthed smile to Morgan who slowly made his way toward the bed. As Reid walked around so he could sit down at the other side, Morgan felt a rush of nerves hit him like a tidal wave. This bed held a lot of significance for him and Reid as far as he was concerned. He was pretty sure he'd been the only one Reid had ever shared it with.

Morgan sat down slowly, nearly mirroring Reid as he sat down. "Man, look at these…" Morgan picked up one of the old books and opened it up, exposing yellowed pages. Reid watched Morgan run his fingertips along the edges and down the page. Then Morgan brought the open book to his nose and inhaled it. "That's a comforting scent."

Reid smiled. "I think so too." He felt his heart swell and it was overwhelming enough that he had to take in a large breath. And he couldn't say it out loud, but he whispered the words into every corner of his mind… _I love you, Derek._

"What's your plan here?" Morgan placed the book back down to the pile he pulled it from.

From the corner of his eye, Reid saw Morgan getting comfortable, leaning into the pillows. "Well, I think there's at least five I can repair myself. I just need to get some binding tape. These two however," Reid placed his hands on two large, thick books right next to his thigh while he reached toward another pile, "Every time I try to read them, more and more pages come loose and the spines are actually cracking. I think I'll have them repaired. I could try to repair them… but… I don't think I can do an adequate job. I'm a professional reader, not a book restorer." Reid chuckled to himself at his little joke, but when he didn't get any response from Morgan, he felt stupid for trying to be funny. "That was my attempt at humor." He cringed and finally looked over at Morgan not believing what he saw; Morgan was absolutely passed out. Even his mouth was hanging open. That took less than fifteen seconds.

Reid sighed and started to wonder what he should do next. He didn't want to disturb Morgan understanding now that he must be absolutely exhausted. A tiny smile touched his lips as he thought maybe that's why Morgan really came over, like he couldn't sleep unless he was close the object of his affection. Reid gently got up off of the bed and one by one began to stack the books into organized piles on the floor against the wall where they would be out of the way. He made extra effort to be quiet. When he was done, he turned the light out, turned on the hallway light and left the door open just enough to let the light from the hallway illuminate the way if Morgan should need it.

When Reid reached his couch, he whispered, "Hello, dear friend…" With his robe wrapped snuggly around him, he lay down and quickly got comfortable enough to fall asleep.

* * *

Reid tossed and turned himself right off of the couch, falling with an abrupt and unforgiving thud next to the legs of the coffee table. He heard his phone rattle against the glass top on his way down, but quickly dismissed any concern that the noise was loud enough to disrupt Morgan's sleep.

Reid wasn't surprised at all to find himself on the floor, knowing exactly where he had fallen asleep and what had his sub-conscious so worked up. And it was only a slight struggle, but he got himself to his feet and walked into the kitchen. The microwave said that it was only 1:13 am. He just stood in front of the sink for a good several seconds before he reached for a glass from the cabinet above the sink.

"Everything okay out here?"

Reid chuckled before taking a drink of water. "You heard that?"

"After my dad died, I became a light sleeper. I had it in my head that I needed to be ready for anything… to protect my mom and sisters."

"I'm sorry," Reid sympathized. He didn't turn around to face Morgan, but turned his ear to him.

"_I'm_ sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on ya."

"Are you not sleeping well?"

"Not lately." Morgan leaned against the refrigerator while Reid stayed the few feet away in front of the sink.

"Nightmares?" Reid took another long drink and then refilled the glass.

"In a way."

Reid cleared his throat and leaned with his palms down against the counter. He still had his back toward Morgan, mostly on purpose, not sure if seeing his silhouette would be wise. "Hopefully both of us will fall right back to sleep and get another six hours in." He didn't want to discuss in detail what was bothering Morgan. He knew exactly what it was. He took one last drink and poured the remaining water in the glass out. He cleared his throat again and wiped at his mouth. He couldn't believe how scared he was to turn around.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I'm just really tired. Why don't you go back to bed? I'll make sure we get up on time."

"Why won't you face me?"

"I feel like there's something so close I can grasp it… but if I do, it'll disappear." He paused not sure how he had the courage to say anything at all. "I don't want to make a mistake."

"Reid…" Morgan understood his friend completely.

"Can you just go back to bed?"

"I'm not goin' anywhere, Reid."

"Morgan-"

"Come here…"

Reid shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath, quickly letting it out. He swallowed and wiped his tired eyes as he timidly turned around. He could only see slight movement and subtle outlines, but Reid could see enough to know Morgan was offering his hand.

Reid ordered himself not to take Morgan's hand until he had some answers. "Why now?" He flipped on the light switch abruptly.

Morgan squinted at the sudden brightness. "What?"

"Why now - when Michael comes into my life, are you all of the sudden wanting to get back together?"

Morgan bowed his head, but quickly brought his eyes back to Reid's. He stepped back a couple of steps so that he could lean against the side of the refrigerator again. Reid followed him and leaned against the counter and faced him, needing to hear his explanation. "Okay, you got me…" His hands raised, palms out. "I admit it. I got jealous. But in _all_ honestly, the second Michael fixed his eyes on you, it was like mine opened. I suddenly had _no_ idea what I'd been waiting for."

"Why?" Reid frowned and looked down to the floor as he wondered if he wasn't good enough for Morgan until someone else wanted him. That choked him up. When his eyes met Morgan's again, they were wet. "Why did it take Michael for you to make your move?" Reid could feel his emotions bubbling over the surface, getting ready to erupt. "Where have you been? Why didn't you fight to stay with me to begin with?" It hurt to say that and he couldn't control how upset he was now. It felt like he was finally letting it all come to the surface, everything he'd been holding in. He could feel his heart racing and his body was stiff and tense. It was almost painful to breathe.

Morgan's heart broke because he had no idea that Reid felt this way. "I didn't know what to do," he confessed. He stared hard at Reid. "I was so angry you put yourself at risk and didn't trust me." Reid's head lowered as Morgan spoke. "And I was angry that I couldn't fix you... I felt helpless." Morgan swallowed, holding back the reaction to his words. "I know I hurt you. I just-" he stopped, taking careful consideration of his next words, "I felt like a stranger to you after never being _closer_ to you…" Morgan squeezed his eyes closed as he felt his own tears well up. "We broke up," he said very deliberately. "As far as I knew, you wanted nothing to do with me aside from work and friendship, so when things were better, I left you alone. I didn't want to set you back."

Reid tried to swallow back some of the wetness in his eyes, but he was having the hardest time. He knew this was all his fault. "I'm sorry, Morgan," he sputtered, looking like he was ready to bawl.

Morgan was within a breath of Reid instantly, not sure if he was allowed to touch him to comfort him. His hands hovered at the sides of Reid's face as he looked for a sign that it was okay. When it was clear his touch wouldn't be unwelcomed, he cupped Reid's face and tried to tame his hair before wrapping his arms around Reid. "No, no, Reid." He squeezed Reid tight and kissed the side of his head. "None of this was ever your fault." Reid slowly put his arms around Morgan and sniffed as he buried his nose against Morgan's neck. "Our timing was just way off, man. It's not your fault. We'll get it right. We just need to take our chance." After a few minutes of Morgan consoling Reid with gentle squeezes and firm caresses on his back, Morgan heard Reid mumbled something. "What was that?"

"I wish I knew what I was doing," Reid whispered as he pulled back. In a sense, Reid hated _all_ of this. Something that should have been so simple… just wasn't, not anymore. He rolled his eyes, silently scolding himself as Michael crossed his mind. Even in Morgan's company, he missed Michael and couldn't wait to see him. None of this was fair, especially to Morgan who only wanted to love him. He sniffed and tried to laugh, embarrassed. "I'm such a mess. I don't know why you put up with me at all."

"Reid, you're the most beautiful mess I have _ever _laid my eyes on. I'll put up with you until the end of my days." He smiled at Reid as he held Reid's face in his hands.

"Don't say things like that."

Morgan locked eyes with Reid and with parted lips he kissed Reid on the mouth. He pulled back just enough to lick his lips, hoping to taste Reid on them. "Oh my God, I've missed you," he mumbled as he kissed Reid again. Reid kissed him back with just as much intensity. Morgan suddenly pulled away again, just needing to look at Reid, only to find Reid gazing at him, intently, expecting more kisses. He knew that look in Reid's eyes.

_This is it._ Morgan's entire body jolted with electricity, but he stood as still as stone. The two men couldn't stop looking into each other's eyes, both knowing what was about to happen.

Reid's fingertips began searching for Morgan's hands, demanding to feel their warmth. When their hands interlocked so did their energy. Reid could feel his temperature rising and he wondered how hot he'd feel in another ten minutes. "I'm really nervous, Morgan."

"Me, too, man… Me, too." Morgan paused a second as he considered all of Reid's reluctance up to this point. "We don't have to."

Reid swallowed and backed away a couple of steps.

Morgan gulped, fearful Reid had just changed his mind. No matter what he said, he wanted to make love with Reid so bad that it hurt, but he'd honor Reid's decision, no questions asked, regardless of any arrangement.

Reid began taking his robe off.

Morgan was forced to take in an involuntary breath as his body reacted. He continued to watch as Reid unbuttoned his night shirt. Then Morgan's eyes seemed to target themselves right onto Reid's center at the lump in his pajama bottoms. He pulled off his own shirt and as he let it drop to the floor, Reid removed his shirt. Morgan pulled his pants down, stepping out of them with little trouble and Reid watched him, absolutely affected.

"Come here," Morgan whispered. He held his hand out to Reid who walked back to him. They came together again, kissing each other softly.

But Reid pulled back suddenly. "I'll be right back," he told Morgan and then he suddenly dashed off. It was only another moment and he came back with a blanket and a small bottle and at least one condom that Morgan could see.

Morgan grinned. _This is really happening_. "Bringin' the party to us, huh?" He clapped his hands and rubbed them together eagerly.

"It's something different."

That statement was true, but it had been so long; would the location really matter? Maybe it would if Reid thought about their past love making on a daily basis, like he did, reliving it day after day. It probably didn't seem like that long ago at all. He watched Reid lay the blanket down on the couch cushions and place one condom and the bottle of lubricant on the coffee table, next to Reid's phone and eye glasses. But there was a problem. "Where's mine?"

"Yeah… about that…" Reid cringed at Morgan. "I threw them out."

Morgan nodded, only slightly offended. "Good thing I'm always prepared."

Reid smiled a little bit. "I was counting on that."

Reid motioned for Morgan to have a seat and Morgan sat down and stretched out some, wiggling his black socked toes and groaning. He looked up at Reid who was lit up from the hallway and kitchen lighting. "You look good." His eyes caught shadows from muscles he had never noticed on Reid before. Reid just smiled, kinda bashfully… He'd gone quiet. Morgan watched Reid dig his thumbs into the waist of his pajama bottoms, pulling them down and that made Morgan fidget a little. As soon as those hit the floor, Morgan reached out to Reid and pulled him down onto his lap.

Reid immediately got comfortable in the straddle and kissed Morgan deeply, holding his head so that Morgan couldn't escape the kiss even if he'd wanted to. Morgan's hands grabbed at Reid's sides, and moved downward to tuck themselves into his underwear, only to wrap themselves around Reid's ass, spreading his cheeks apart underneath the white, ribbed cloth. Reid moaned into Morgan's mouth and kissed him needfully while rocking and pushing against Morgan's lap. Reid was getting so hard. He'd wanted for this to happen for such a long time.

Morgan began to slouch into the cushions, hoping Reid would take the hint and begin grinding against him and it only took one push downward against the top of Reid's thighs for him to comply with Morgan's wishes. They fit together like a glove; Morgan's center between Reid's legs. They both threw their heads back, reeling with pleasure, but Reid quickly leaned forward again to kiss Morgan who wanted nothing more than to kiss him back.

"I wanted to take back everything I said to you on the side of the road Reid… when we were on that plane. I wanted… I was hoping you were just mad and we'd go home together, have a good wind down fight and the best make up sex imaginable." They kissed again. "You have to understand how much I love you. I never meant to hurt you."

Morgan's words were important and Reid heard them loud and clear, but right now, in this moment… he knew if he responded verbally, it would interrupt this beautiful mesh they were about to tangle into. Reid maintained a lock on Morgan's eyes, not really even being able to look away from him; he was so steady and calm… It was like Morgan's eyes could not lie.

"Stand up," Morgan told him. When Reid stood, Morgan put his hands on either side of Reid's hips and looked up at him as he slowly tugged his briefs down. Reid's dick sprang from his underwear at full attention and his hands moved to cover himself. Morgan waited for Reid to kick the underwear off to the side and he then pulled Reid's hands away. "Let me see you…" When Reid's hands were removed, Morgan stared at Reid's center. He was hard with an eye catching bead of pre-cum at the head of his cock and by looks of things, recently groomed, probably for Michael which was a little upsetting for Morgan, but he kept his mouth shut.

Morgan cupped his warm hand around Reid's balls and Reid's head was thrown back in pleasure once again. Morgan rubbed himself as he moved his face into Reid's body, to left of his dick, needing to smell him. A subsequent moan followed and Reid felt light headed at the sound of Morgan's arousal. Reid whimpered when he looked down as Morgan wrapped his hand around his already throbbing cock. Morgan tried to contain a smile as his licked at the wet slit. Reid moaned and his eyes closed, focusing all of his concentration on feeling the warmth and softness of Morgan's tongue.

Reid felt Morgan pulling him even closer as he stood there and the next thing he felt was warm hands securing themselves on his ass, one hand on each cheek, caressing and squeezing… "Ohhh…" Reid breathed in anticipation. With his mouth drawn open, Reid stared as Morgan teased him with his tongue. "It's been so long," he took Morgan's head into his hands and Morgan took him into his mouth. As the wet heat surrounded Reid's cock and he tried to match Morgan's bobbing motion, wanting to rock his against his lover's face, but he was concerned of Morgan's readiness, so he held back just a little bit.

_How did we end up here again? Oh my God, I love this… I love him…_ His eyes focused on the slick sheen as it glistened in the light. He reached down and rubbed at Morgan's neck and shoulder. _He's so warm… _His fingertips tingled and he smiled, loving the response his body was telling him: _Don't ever stop touching this man._

Reid continued to rub Morgan's head, neck and shoulders lovingly as Morgan worked on satisfying him. This lasted several minutes; Morgan's wet tongue and warm mouth enveloping him, applying pressure, sucking, kissing, the vibration from the noises he made… Reid felt so euphoric by the time Morgan started sucking on his balls. He wondered when he would wake up because he had to be dreaming.

But he wasn't. "Morgan," he said in awe and then bit his lower lip into his mouth. Reid continued to watch as Morgan began to jerking Reid off, making him groan so loudly.

"Are you still throwin' multiples?" Morgan inquired as he continued to love on Reid with his mouth.

Reid smirked as he looked down at Morgan. "Maybe."

"Come on, then," Morgan encouraged.

"Make me," Reid challenged.

Morgan grinned and cocked his eyebrow at Reid. He slowly brought his right middle finger to his mouth and coated it with saliva. Reid swallowed, a bit nervous… it had been a long time since he'd been touched so intimately. He spread his legs a little wider to allow access and Morgan reached around and gently worked his fingertip against Reid's backside, circling, teasing… When he worked up enough saliva again, he brought his finger back to wet it once more.

When Reid felt Morgan take him into his mouth again, he waited for it. He waited for Morgan's finger to penetrate him. When it did, heat washed over him, flushing his complexion. He groaned and closed his eyes, feeling an urgency build inside of his gut. Morgan's finger smoothly worked its way inside of him and just as tenderly, pulled out.

Reid felt such a whirlwind of pleasure surround him that he really couldn't handle it any longer. "Morgan, I can't wait," he blurted.

Morgan slowly pulled his finger from Reid and let Reid pull him up into another kiss. He grinned and growled at Reid, understanding the rest of the evening could be riveting. "I love it when you get aggressive with me." Reid's kiss had been a strong one, full of energy that was about to unleash.

Reid moved toward Morgan, his body making contact with Morgan in various areas… the knees, the hips, their stomachs. Morgan eventually got the hint to let himself fall down onto the couch and Reid was quick to straddle him once again. Reid stayed lifted on his knees as he looked down onto Morgan. He felt Morgan's hands wrap their warmth around his dick and he shuddered in response.

"Don't stop," he breathed onto Morgan's forehead. Morgan tugged gently and squeezed, feeling Reid's pre-cum wetness on his skin just beneath his chest. Reid loosely hugged Morgan at one side and began pumping against Morgan's motion. "Mmph," he grunted. He clenched his teeth and watched through his hair as Morgan's hands cuffed his muscle and he could feel it building and building until he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Morgan concentrated on Reid's rhythm until Reid came onto his chest. He then turned his attention to the pleasure consuming Reid's face; his eyes were closed, his jaw had dropped wide open and his brow was turned in and upward. His tongue was so pink and wet. His lips were full. His chin sparkled with sweat. _Dear God…_ Morgan pulled him down for a kiss and Reid breathed heavy into him, still bucking his center whenever Morgan squeezed him. Seconds later, Reid slipped downward and began licking himself from Morgan's chest making Morgan throw his head back because Reid's mouth was so wet and saturated with heat. Next, Morgan felt Reid pulling at his boxer briefs wanting them off and they worked together to remove them.

When Reid took hold of Morgan's shaft he wasted no time slicking it with his saliva, coating it, thirsty to suck it off. Morgan relaxed, leaning his head back, smiling to himself, in love with Reid and wanting nothing more than to pleasure him and feel his love… He weaved his fingers into Reid's hair and let his hands rise and fall with the rhythm of his lover's head. He felt Reid's arms wrap around his legs and he was suddenly pulled down to the edge of the couch so his ass was almost hanging over. Then Reid lifted Morgan's legs into the air.

"Oh, my God," Morgan groaned loudly as Reid buried his face beneath his balls, licking at his ass and scrotum. "Oh, my God…" he repeated, trailing off. He looked down to see his sac propped up by the side of Reid's face, making his cock flex as Reid held onto it. That prompted Reid to pull on it as he pushed his tongue into Morgan's hole. Reid's mouth had never felt so good…

Reid wet a finger and began teasing Morgan with it, pushing and pressing… a little deeper each time, only to pull out and trace delicate circles. He breathed heavy against Morgan's skin, loudly taking in air through his nose and making sure his hot exhales were felt by his lover.

Only moments later, Morgan was about to lose it. He was feeling that urgency that Reid was feeling. He didn't even care that they had only just started and he didn't care if Reid's foreplay wasn't done. He wanted to make love with Reid now. "Come here," he said quietly. Reid stopped in the middle of licking Morgan's dick, his tongue still splayed out and eager to keep licking as he stared back at Morgan. "This is too good, I can't wait either… Come here," he repeated.

Reid jumped at Morgan and straddled him again. They began kissing, trying to inhale each other, willingly. After several minutes, Reid broke away and leaned backward; Morgan secured him. He watched Reid lean back toward him with the bottle of lube in his hands. His eyes watched Reid's eyes, then his mouth and then he watched as Reid reached around himself, spreading that lubricant.

Reid dropped the bottle to the floor and Morgan stifled a moan as Reid began to line them up. It didn't go unnoticed that Reid hadn't bothered to hook him up with a condom. "You forget something?"

Reid licked his lips as his eyes shot left and then right. The he held his gaze with Morgan for a second. "Right," he confessed. He leaned back again while Morgan supported him. Then he leaned back to Morgan holding his reading glasses.

"Oh, man…" Morgan laughed as Reid put them on, wearing the sexiest smirk on his face. "I swear to God, I'm gonna eat you alive." He took Reid's face into his hands and kissed him deeply. But this was going to be a decision they had to be absolutely positive about. There wouldn't be any turning back. Unprotected sex is a huge deal, Morgan thought, practically a declaration of commitment. "Are you sure?" He rubbed at the left side of Reid's head, searching his eyes.

"I trust you," Reid told the man who was staring a hole into him. "Do you trust me?"

"About as far as I can throw ya," Morgan teased. He was happy to see a more sexually confident man in his midst.

"Say it," Reid waited.

"Alright," he agreed in that smooth tone of his. He held his grin, loving that twinkle he could see in Reid's eyes, but then his expression softened and he told Reid his absolute truth. "I trust you."

Reid didn't want any barriers between them. Being outside of Morgan's body seemed to be more and more emotionally excruciating by the minute. He wished he could curl up into a ball and rest himself right inside of Morgan's heart… always there, always a part of him. He wanted the same for Morgan. "Are you ready?" Reid whispered as they held their foreheads together. This would be as close to that as they could get.

"I love you, Spencer." He rubbed at the back of Reid's neck.

"I love you, too, Derek," Reid replied and kissed Morgan's lips. He then reached around again, quickly lining up Morgan's cock to his back side and began lowering himself.

Morgan gritted his teeth. "Wait," he told Reid. He sighed a little before he continued. "Reach into my pocket and get me my condom. We shouldn't do this without protection." Reid was reluctant, slowly reaching toward the floor at his right. "We need to be-" he paused, not finishing his sentence. Reid waited for him to continue, but then realized he wasn't going to. He nodded and then grabbed the pants from the floor. Once he retrieved it, he handed it to Morgan who only took seconds to put it on.

And once again, Reid began lowering himself. Morgan's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Reid's tight ass began to stretch, letting him inside. He listened to the noises Reid made. He whimpered while he swallowed and his breath shook as he exhaled, but then he let out a rich moan once Morgan could go no deeper. He placed his hands on either side of Reid's hips and waited as Reid took a second to relax. Morgan was a lot to take in. After just another moment, Reid carefully rocked left and right on his knees, making sure he was comfortable. That sent waves of pleasure Morgan's way.

Reid then awkwardly braced himself against Morgan's shoulders and chest, trying to find the right spot, but once Morgan reached around and grabbed both sides of his ass, Reid melted, leaning his elbows on the back of the couch. Morgan got comfortable, patiently waiting for that moment when he knew Reid was ready.

Reid propped himself on the back of the couch as he began to slowly ride Morgan. At times, he curled his fingertips to touch the back of Morgan's head. He also rested the side of his head against Morgan's feeling how hot his skin was. Reid raised his body, and then he slowly rolled his hips down onto Morgan, letting himself freely moan and groan his pleasures. As Reid repeated his actions, Morgan's hands were all over his back, caressing his sides, holding his hard cock, rubbing his thighs and squeezing his ass making him feel so warmly loved and so exquisitely on fire.

Morgan listened at Reid's shallow breaths and snuck kisses with him when the rhythm would allow. Morgan held Reid still at times and pumped into Reid from below, making both of them sweat profusely. He could see how much Reid loved it when he did that so he gave a heads up and slowly rearranged Reid onto his back. He took a considerable moment to lube himself and Reid up again.

Reid knew he was in for something painfully wonderful and he couldn't wait. He took his reading glasses off and quietly placed them on the coffee table. He swallowed anxiously and breathed from his mouth, making eye contact with Morgan as Morgan slipped inside of him again. They moaned in unison, still looking each other in the eye, still in awe of the pleasure they gave each other. Reid clenched his jaw as he felt a thick heat stretching him wide open. He cringed just the tiniest bit until the lubricant began to do its job. As slow push after slow push became impassioned thrusts, their skin began to slap together and Reid could feel waves of heat pulsing through him in synch with the throbbing of his heart. As Morgan began grunting, Reid pulled him down, kissed him and then held on. When the sides of their faces touched, Morgan couldn't mistake the wetness streaming down Reid's temple for sweat. He whispered to Reid that he loved him.

Morgan's hips were driving against Reid… He felt Reid's arms around his shoulders and his arms held Reid's legs back as he tried to hug onto him for leverage. It wasn't enough to be inside of him anymore. He wanted to envelop him. He began working up to that rhythm that Reid craved from him, pumping a little harder and a little faster with each thrust.

Reid was quiet, but once Morgan was balls deep with each thrust, his whimpers became pleasured moans. As Morgan kept his up his momentum, he could feel Reid on fire beneath him, so hot and humid. He let Reid's cries push him to fuck Reid with more even more enthusiasm and soon they were at the loudest of volumes feelings no restraints at all to keep quiet.

Morgan was almost slick with sweat as Reid tried to grip onto him, feeling his hard body trembling beneath his touch. Reid knew Morgan was close to a climax. His fingernails dug into Morgan's shoulder blade as he held on. "Oh, my God, yes!" He begged for Morgan to drive deeper and that set Morgan's rhythm so fast and hard that he slammed himself against Reid with every bit of his strength he had.

Morgan's moan stretched as he suddenly pulled out, took the condom off and then maintained his thrusts as he pushed his body against Reid's, cumming all over Reid's crotch and stomach. Reid was left with the extremely odd sensation of the muscles in his ass struggling to cope with the abrupt absence. He couldn't stop his center from squirming beneath his lover.

Morgan lay on Reid, panting and sweaty.

"Finish me off and let's go to bed or were gonna be useless tomorrow."

"Finish you off, huh?" Still short of breath, Morgan excitedly laughed and began kissing at Reid's neck. Reid had just got done wiping his face of his own sweat when suddenly Morgan was pushing his arms back. Goosebumps rose as Morgan buried his nose into Reid's underarms inhaling his scent and kissing him there to taste him. Reid giggled as it tickled him a bit. His stomach tightened under Morgan's hand until he relaxed again.

Morgan began to follow through with Reid's request, grasping him into his hand and squeezing his still erect cock. He started at the base and licked at Reid's taut skin all the way to the head. Once he took Reid into his mouth, the moan that sounded from Reid told Morgan this was only gonna take a minute. He began working his mouth up and down the length of Reid's shaft, using his index finger and thumb for added pressure and pleasure. With his free hand, he pinched at Reid's nipples and squeezed at his chest, then he playfully, but gently, bit down; Reid winched, but Morgan felt him get even harder.

"Again," Reid pleaded.

Morgan sucked on Reid's cock, rolled his tongue against Reid's hot skin and forced his head down to bury Reid deep into his throat for another minute, not immediately complying with Reid's request, making him wait for it. Then he repeated the action and bit down onto Reid, being careful with how much pressure he applied with his teeth.

"Fuuuuuuuck…" Reid breathed. He then began moaning, thrusting his hips in an uncontrolled rhythm as he filled Morgan's mouth with his release. Morgan held fast and took a breath through his nose before he swallowed Reid down in one gulp. He took Reid into his mouth for a couple more passes to make sure he'd got it all and that made Reid flinch and jerk due to his heightened sensitivity.

Morgan crawled upward to lay with Reid and Reid quickly pulled him into an embrace and kissed him. Though struggling for adequate space on the couch, they snuggled tight against each other and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Next chapter is already written! Just need to get it edited! Hope you enjoyed this one. It took forever to write with being sick and all. Please don't forget to leave a review. I love to read them! :) **_

_**OH! I almost forgot. Please see my profile page for a link (to a tumblr post) to see how I've always seen Reid's apartment to be since the beginning of The Thirteenth Step.**_


	7. Full Circle

**Chapter 7: Full Circle**

* * *

Reid heard his alarm clock go off in the bedroom and almost simultaneously, his phone on the coffee table began chiming. It was easy enough to ignore, at least for another minute or two. Morgan woke up at the noise, frowning, fighting for just a little bit of room. They had slept cuddled against each other during the remainder of the night and were tangled within each other's limbs. Reid moaned into the front of the base of Morgan's neck and Morgan continued to struggle for room, scooting against the back of the couch as close as he could. Reid just seemed to relax into him more. He tried to rub the sleep from his eyes as he said Reid's name, but Reid wasn't responding. "Wake _up_, man." He yawned and his vision blurred as he looked off into the kitchen. They forgot to turn the light off and it was pretty bright. Reid's breathing pattern had changed, but he still hadn't moved. "You gonna turn that shit off?" Gradually, he could feel Reid's body seizing up during a very intense stretch and that frown Morgan had immediately turned into a smile when Reid began squeaking through it. Then Reid finally started moving.

He rolled onto his back and glanced at Morgan with a sleepy smile on his face. He then sat up, rubbed his eyes and silenced the phone alarm. Without saying a word to Morgan, he stood, naked as the day he was born, and headed to the bedroom. No inhibition whatsoever. Morgan chuckled and then got comfortable on the couch, getting back into his boxer briefs and then dug into his jeans for his phone. No texts, no missed calls, no messages at all, so he checked the local news and then the national news and let that wake him up as Reid showered.

After a little while, Morgan managed to get some coffee brewing. He picked up Reid's clothes from the floor, not forgetting the bottle of lube and Reid's unused condom or the blanket and headed to the bedroom with all of it. Reid was just opening the bathroom door when he placed the items on the bed for Reid put away. "Hey, hot stuff," he smiled. Reid smiled back, but still didn't say anything. "Good morning," he offered.

"Hello," Reid barely made eye contact as he walked by Morgan and around the bed to his closet, his bottom half wrapped in a towel.

Morgan immediately felt like something wasn't right. "I, uhh, I got some coffee going."

Reid poked his head out from behind the door. "Thank you."

_Did I dream what happened last night? Why isn't Reid gushing with affection?_ Morgan raised his eyebrows and licked the inside of his teeth, slacking his jaw as he thought about it. Something told him to not saying anything, but he couldn't stop himself. "Heya, Reid?"

"Yeah?" His voice was muffled and strained a bit.

Morgan listened for another second because it sounded like Reid almost fell and he wanted to make sure he hadn't. "What happened here last night?"

Almost ten seconds passed before Reid stepped out into Morgan's view. His wet hair lay stringy at the sides, weighted down. He had a purple and yellow plaid sock in one hand had a solid yellow one on his foot. The fly of his dark grey slacks was still unzipped and laying open, exposing some of his stomach. His white tank top wasn't tucked in yet.

Morgan's eyes devoured him.

"What do you mean? I think it's fairly obvious what happened."

Morgan looked away to the pile of fabric he'd placed down and then found Reid's eyes again. "Humor me."

"You came over to visit, we fell asleep, we talked, we had sex and we fell asleep again. Am I missing something?"

_Wow_, Morgan thought. He shook his head a little wondering if he _should_ have expected such a robotic, matter of fact reply. "Nah, man, I think you nailed it." And with that he casually made his way out of the bedroom, but shut the door loud enough that Reid couldn't have missed it.

After a few minutes, Reid came out of his room, ready to go, and walked to the kitchen for some coffee. It was nice having coffee already made for him and he was quick to fix a cup. "Are you riding with me?"

"Nope," Morgan answered sharply as he slipped one shoe on. "I'm gonna head home first, take a shower and change."

"Oh…" Reid nodded as he frog faced. "Okay, sounds good." Reid took a long drink of his coffee, ignoring the burn as it went down his throat and then he stared at Morgan, who wouldn't look at him. "What's wrong?"

Morgan smirked and shook his head. "I'd like to ask you the same question."

"Nothing," Reid replied too quickly as he shifted on his feet.

"I don't buy it."

"I'm a little nervous about tonight, but that-"

"Tonight?" Morgan finally looked up at Reid as he tied his shoe. "You're- After _last_ _night_, you're still going out with him?"

Reid thought things had been very clear so he was surprised by Morgan's false assumption. He swallowed nervously, knowing this was going to cause a problem. "Last night was wonderful, but I told you - we're not getting back together and I'm still going to date him. If you're upset about that, I'm sorry."

"I'm getting real sick of this, Reid," Morgan snapped as he finished getting into his shoes, but then he paused, regretting saying that right away even though it was the truth. He took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Don't you think we're just going through some motions here and that we _will_ end up back together?"

Reid shook his head the tiniest bit. "Maybe, but I really couldn't say."

Morgan was floored. He couldn't believe this. What the hell was it gonna take? "We have a chance and it's happening _right now_." He stood up to face Reid and looked him in the eye as he put his shirt on. "You're wasting _his_ time _and ours_ if you don't intend on a relationship with him."

Reid squinted at Morgan, looking a bit shocked by his statements. "_You_ were the one who encouraged me to date him," he said firmly. "Do you remember that?" he began to raise his voice. "Remember, 'Michael or no Michael'? Those were _your words_!"

"I said to sow your wild oats!" Morgan raised his voice over Reid. "I didn't say to get into a relationship and fall in love with him!"

"I'm not in love with him!"

"_Infatuated_, whatever!" Morgan shouted. "Why, Reid?! This makes no sense! Why are you doing this?!"

"Morgan! I'm not explaining myself to you!" Reid screamed over Morgan, hoping to end this argument.

Morgan just stared at Reid with a look of fear and confusion in his eyes.

After a few needed breaths, Reid continued. "Why even have an agreement if you're not going to honor it?" he had to ask. Reid took another breath, lowering his voice and softening his tone in his need to get one more thing stated very clearly. "How many times do I have to say it until you understand me? I don't know what I want." He paused as he thought about where Morgan's head was at. "Clearly _you_ do, but I wouldn't keep dating Michael if I knew without a doubt that I wanted to be with you."

Morgan swallowed hard at those last words as they rung in his ears. He felt used, he felt disposable, he felt completely tossed aside. "We said 'I love you', Reid. We are _in_ _love_ with each other. _You and I…_ How can you possibly have it your mind that you need to give him a fucking chance in your life!?"

Reid's eyes hit the floor. There was no way Morgan would be able to understand. "Last night was a mistake," he whispered to himself.

"What did you say?"

"We're moving too fast. Last night shouldn't have happened."

"God damn it, Reid…" Morgan was on the verge of tears. His heart sank into his gut and he lost his breath as his face got hot.

"You're expecting too much. I told you-" Reid stopped his words as Morgan glared at him with glossy eyes. "Morgan, I'm sorry you're upset."

Morgan wanted to scream at Reid from the very top of his lungs, but just continued to stare him down. After several uncomfortable seconds, Morgan finally took a deep breath, beating back his emotions. He might as well have hit a 'reset' button within himself because he suddenly looked unphased. "I'll see you at work."

"Morgan, wait." Reid wouldn't let him pass. He wouldn't let him run away. He couldn't leave things like _this_… He lowered his head and angled it to meet Morgan's averting eyes. "I know what you want and I want it too, but I need to do this."

"_Life_ is not challenging you, Reid. This isn't some big test for you to prove yourself or do the right thing."

"I think I have feelings for him, Morgan. I can't just walk away." Reid's eyes wouldn't waver from Morgan's.

Morgan sighed, that being the very last thing he wanted to hear._ He barely knows that kid. How could he possibly have any feelings for him?_ "Reid-"

"And I'm not walking away from _you_," Reid cut Morgan off, quickly taking Morgan's head into his hands and kissing him. Morgan couldn't help but kiss him back, but he was the first to pull away and then they just stared at each other, not saying another word. Morgan slowly turned away and Reid watched him as he made sure he had everything he came with and then Morgan simply helped himself out the door.

Once Morgan was gone, Reid sat down at his couch and buried his head in his hands.

* * *

It had been a quiet day at work for Reid, especially with Morgan keeping to himself most of the day. Some new leads came in for their current case, but JJ and Blake took off to check them out. Reid stayed behind, saying he didn't feel well. He really just wanted to keep in Morgan's vicinity even if they weren't occupying the same space.

When it came time to leave, they ended up in the elevator alone. Together. Again. And when Morgan suddenly hit the emergency stop button, Reid could tell it wasn't a planned move, but Morgan was on him as fast as lightning, standing mere inches from him. Reid's heart was instantly pounding so loudly in his ears that he could barely hear the alarm as it sounded.

Morgan cupped Reid's face and began teasing Reid's lips with his mouth until they both opened wide to let each other in. This kiss was deep and needy. Morgan backed Reid up against the elevator wall and pressed his body into Reid's and Reid took Morgan's head into his hands before letting one hand fall to Morgan's lower back.

Morgan must have hit the button again because Reid couldn't hear the alarm any longer and the elevator shook. They began to descend again, but continued kissing right up until the elevator stopped.

Reid stood against the wall with his lips relaxed closed, breathing hard through his nose, completely overwhelmed. Morgan stared back at him from three feet away until the door opened and then he exited. Reid tried to follow, but four other people entered the elevator, crowding him to the wall again. When they settled inside, he excused himself just before the doors were about to slide shut. Morgan hadn't said goodbye or even waited for him… In fact, he was already forty feet away, heading off in a different direction than the direction Reid needed to go. Reid cleared his throat quietly and hung his head as he made his way over to his car.

* * *

Reid slowly walked up to Michael's front door and stood there, working up the nerve to knock. He was so nervous and after what happened with the Morgan the night before and their argument this morning and then that kiss in the elevator… Reid wondered how he even got to Michael's place. He remembered nothing of his drive because he was so consumed in thought. He sighed and turned around, really struggling to go ahead with his plans for the evening. He tilted his head back and sighed, wishing for some sign to tell him what he should do. When he heard the door open, he quickly turned back around. _Here we go._

"Spencer…"

When Reid saw Michael's pretty eyes and warm smile, his nerves began to settle down. "Michael…" he answered, smiling back at him effortlessly. Then he quickly realized he must have looked stupid standing at the door and not knocking. "Sorry," he swallowed anxiously, "I, uhh, I was just getting some fresh air." He nodded his head, agreeing with his own thought that yes, he was about two seconds away from making this awkward. "It's been a long day."

"That bad, huh?" Michael's smile was so comforting. He held out his hand to Reid who didn't hesitate to take it. They walked inside together and Michael started laughing. "Oh, remind me to grease your hinges before you go."

Reid smiled, a little embarrassed by his old car. That must have been how Michael knew he had arrived. "I'm not sneaking up on anyone, am I?"

"Not a chance…" Michael closed the door behind them and they stood facing each other. Reid was still pretty nervous, but nowhere near what he was a moment ago.

"You're finally back. It felt like a really long time." Reid was being shy, speaking while smiling and continually looking away.

"Did you miss me?" Michael asked.

"I did," Reid told him, still grinning.

Michael smiled back. "I missed you too, Spencer."

"No more 'Dr. Reid'?" He immediately wondered if he had done something to deserve that.

"We'll see…" he winked at Reid.

Reid shyly smiled again, loving the way Michael made him feel with the simplest of gestures. "That sounds promising," Reid said, hoping he would hear it again. He'd liked it enough to miss that too.

Michael winked again, confirming Reid's assumption he very well might hear it again later. He quickly pulled Reid in for a hug and Reid held onto to him tight enough that he surprised himself. Holding Michael was so nice. His skin was warm, there was an enticing scent coming off of his body and Reid could feel that Michael's heart was pounding away. "You're stronger than you look," Michael tried to say as Reid squeezed the life out of him. Reid immediately let go and apologized. Michael was sure now that something was on his mind. "What's up?" He led Reid over to the couch and they sat down together.

Reid took in a deep breath and thought about what he had planned to say. After clearing his throat, he began, "I do need to talk to you…" The corners of Reid's mouth turned downward and he scooted toward the edge of the couch, turning to face Michael. He immediately brought his hands together and fidgeted with his fingers, certainly not meaning to, but Michael noticed.

"Oh, boy. Hold that thought." Michael gave Reid a huge smile which made Reid let out a quiet laugh. He relaxed a little, facing forward again and resting his elbows on his knees. "Let me get us something to drink," Michael yelled as he shuffled to the kitchen.

As Reid watched Michael, the front door opened and Reid's head spun rightward to watch _the _most beautiful woman step into the house. He stood without delay to show her respect as an entirely different batch of nerves activated inside of him.

Her hair was long and thick and flowed in waves down her shoulders. It was nearly black in this light. Reid saw right away her skin tone was the same as Michael's and her eyes… they were just like Michael's and so very pretty. Her lips were stained a soft shade of red and her smile was a warm as Michael's. She wore a form fitting, short sleeved navy blue shirt and jean shorts. She looked like she was dressed for the summer.

"Hey, sister," Michael called from the kitchen as he poured some wine.

"Hey, brother," she replied out of habit. She didn't see Reid right away until her head spun leftward as she was about to check where the door was so she could gauge how hard to tap it closed with the bottom of her foot. She was carrying a lone paper grocery sack and seemed to be holding onto it for dear life. Once she made eye contact with Reid, she froze. At first, she looked scared, wondering who this stranger was in her house. Then her expression changed to curiosity and she gazed at him until it finally clicked who he must be. "Oh, Dios mío..." she mumbled to herself.

Reid waved with a bit of a smile on his lips, very happy to finally get the chance to meet Michael's fraternal twin. He wondered why she'd said 'Oh, my God,' though.

"Maya, _this_ is Dr. Spencer Reid." Michael was very proud of Reid and it showed. He was over to Reid with their glasses of wine and had to nudge Reid for Reid to take his.

Maya cleared her throat and bored a hole into her brother with wide eyes.

"Hi," Reid forced his hand out to offer a handshake.

Michael remembered instantly how Reid wouldn't shake his hand when they first met and he began watching them carefully.

"Hi," she shook Reid's hand firmly, still holding the bag she had brought inside with her. "Maya."

"It's nice to meet you," Reid couldn't wipe the stupid grin from his face. He also couldn't get over how breathtaking she was. He immediately wanted to strike up some small talk with her, but Michael hadn't really shared any details about her and he had no idea what her interests were.

"Likewise," she responded with a sincere smile. "I've heard so much about you. It's great to be able to put a face to all my brother's ramblings."

"Hey," Michael interjected.

Maya laughed and Reid gave a soft chuckle to laugh along with her.

Michael watched as sparks flew between his sister and his hopefully soon to be boyfriend. "Get a room, will ya?" He wasn't shy about calling either of them out; they wouldn't stop staring at each other.

Reid immediately cleared his throat and turned his body toward Michael and took a drink of his wine.

Maya quickly headed into the kitchen to put away the groceries.

Now that his sister was home, Michael wanted some privacy for him and Reid so he asked Reid to follow him outside. They headed out the front door and then to the garage. Reid watched Michael lift the door with only one arm and he motioned Reid inside with him. Inside, there was an old lifted Chevrolet truck with a short box. It barely fit inside the small space. Michael pulled the tailgate down and hopped on.

Reid remained firmly on the ground and both men placed their wine glasses down onto the tailgate, but instead of focusing on Michael, his eyes honed in on the black motorcycle strapped down in the truck bed and guilt nested right into the pit of his stomach as he thought of Morgan… Reid cringed a little and wondered what he was doing right now and if he was okay. Hopefully he was taking Clooney for a walk. Maybe he'll go to a club to dance off some stress. He didn't want to think that Morgan was at home alone sitting in the dark.

Noticing Reid's intense concentration on his bike, Michael smiled, touched that Reid was displaying signs of concern. "Ah, I know what you're thinking, but you don't have to worry about me, Dr. Reid. I only ride at night when it's raining, with no safety gear."

Michael's voice pulled Reid from away from his thoughts and he scrambled to process what Michael had said. He held a smile while soaking in his first 'Dr. Reid' of the evening.

"And I only cut off anyone who gets in my way."

Reid quietly laughed in response.

"What did you need to talk about?"

Reid cleared his throat again, feeling very much like he had been rude to Michael. "First let me apologize about Maya," he told Michael. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's cool," Michael admitted. "I've had to deal with it my whole life. She's ridiculously beautiful. Even some of my gay boyfriends have been awestruck. Don't worry about it."

There was short moment of silence as Reid stared at Michael not really sure how to respond to that. "Uhh… So, I just wanted to be honest with you... about… something." He looked into Michael's eyes as he spoke quietly to him. "…And something happened while you were away."

Michael swallowed and nodded, bracing himself.

"Whatever happened between Morgan and I… _isn't_ over. And… I've decided to start seeing him again." Reid watched Michael for a response, but he didn't really get one; his face was completely relaxed. He wasn't even trying to smile away any worry he might have had. "_But_ I want to keep seeing you as well… I like you …a lot and I don't want to just end this, you know… what we've started."

Michael blew out the breath he'd been patiently holding. "Okay," he smiled a little.

Reid frowned. "Just like that?"

"I understand you and him have a history… but I know we have something special here," he watched Reid as Reid listened attentively. "So, yeah... I'm in. Whatever it takes."

Reid sighed in relief and smiled as the weight lifted from his shoulders.

Michael continued, "I want you to be happy and ultimately, who you want to be happy with is up to you." Michael smiled wide and grabbed Reid's hand. "I'm just relieved my foot is still in the door."

Reid laughed softly as rubbed the back of Michael's hand with his thumb. "It is."

Michael pulled Reid in for their first kiss in several days. Reid was the first to open his mouth and brush his tongue against Michael's parting lips. There was an instant charge that they both felt and Reid took Michael's head into his hands and kissed him deeply. His heartbeat fluttered like the butterflies in his stomach. _So_ much anticipation.

Michael was the first to pull away, breathing hard as they held their foreheads together. "Do you want to go seal this deal?"

Reid licked his lips and he and Michael kissed each other again. "Yes… I do."

And with that, Michael hopped off of the tailgate and downed his glass of wine. Reid finished his off too, both leaving their glasses on the tailgate and then the boys left the garage. Once outside, Michael pulled the door down. Reid took note of the car parked next to his. It was a blue Honda coupe. He deduced it was Maya's car.

They headed back into the house and saw that Maya was in the kitchen, stirring something on the stove. "Hey, sis, don't wait up," Michael called as he rounded the corner into the hallway.

"Where are you going?!" she called and looked toward the front door.

Reid waited as he saw Michael coming back to answer her. "To my bedroom!" he answered and headed down the hallway again.

Reid and Maya looked at each other and smiled. Then she waved him over. Reid glanced down the hall towards Michael's room and then he slowly made his way to the kitchen. She leaned with her elbows over the counter top and he stood at the other side.

"You're awful cute," she said with a big smile.

Reid smiled bashfully, not showing any teeth. "Thank you?" he replied quietly, in a questioning tone. He wanted to say something similar back to her, but she didn't give him the chance.

"You like my brother, huh?"

Reid tried to cut a frown through his smile. "Yes, I do."

"But you're not gay?"

She was bold to ask. This was probably information coming from Michael, he guessed. "Uhh… Not specifically, no."

"Good to know…" She winked at Reid and stood upright, getting back to what was cooking on the stove.

Reid felt a rush of heat hit his neck and face as he stood there. There was no other way around this. He liked her. Reid slowly turned around, grinning, only to see Michael waiting for him. "Oh, sorry, I, uhh- she-"

"I've had problems with her trying to steal my boyfriends since we were twelve."

Reid felt horrible. But Michael just said that with a huge smile. Was he upset or not? "Boyfriend, huh?" Reid giggled as he let Michael pull him away and into the bedroom, closing the door securely behind them.

* * *

_**Haha, don't kill me. Instead, leave a review of your thoughts. I'd love to hear you guys out on this one. Next chapter is half done. Thanks for reading! :D**_


	8. Yo-yo

**Chapter 8: Yo-yo**

* * *

The bedroom was nearly dark as they entered and Michael made no effort to turn the light on as he closed the door behind them. Reid quickly moved to lean against the door and Michael was just as quick to stand in front of him.

"Yeah… You're a boy and you are my friend."

Reid had to smile at that. His logic was sound. "Okay, but..." he began, "just so we're clear, we're not committed, right?" He wanted to hear Michael's answer so he knew that he understood.

"Not yet," Michael bit into his lower lip and then planted one on Reid before stepping over to his nightstand and taking off his shoes. "Not unless you want be." He turned on his iPod player and the music of Sigur Rós became relaxing background noise.

Reid's eyes found the window on the far wall and noticed that the daylight had faded considerably. And that's the precise moment that he started to hear the rain tapping and pinging against the glass.

Michael took a look outside too, noticing that Reid was distracted. "Looks like we made it inside just in time."

Reid tried his hardest not think of that rainstorm with Morgan, but it was far too late. He felt heavy with guilt and had a hard time forcing any words from his mouth to acknowledge that Michael had said anything to him, but finally, he managed a quiet, "Yeah." And though he found it difficult to look away from the window, he could hear Michael moving around, so he let that steal his attention and began to follow Michael with his eyes, trying to get back into _their _moment.

"I cannot believe you are here. It was tough being away, knowing… well… with Morgan. I knew something was happening, but I was powerless, you know?"

More guilt hit Reid and it felt a lot like butterflies in his stomach. "I'm really sorry about that," Reid tucked his hands into his pockets and tilted his head while shaking it slightly, ready to explain how he even made the mistake assuming who the roses were from. "I-"

Michael shook his head in fast response. "You're here with me now. That's all that matters." With that, he took Reid by the waist and pulled him closer until they bumped against one another. Reid took the hint and tipped Michael's chin up and then tilted his head down to kiss him. The two shared a deeply affectionate kiss, pressing their bodies as close together as possible.

A knock sounded at the door that startled them away from each other.

"If you guys get hungry, I made up two plates for you. They'll be in the fridge. Okay?" Maya yelled through the door.

"Ssshh," Michael whispered through a grin. "Maybe she'll go away."

Reid snickered, feeling like he was a kid playing hide and seek with a friend.

"Are you hungry?" Michael asked in a soft voice, wanting to be sure.

Reid shook his head pulled Michael close to him again. They restarted their kiss, holding each other's faces and breathing loudly through their noses, muffling each other's soft moans. The intensity was building.

Michael backed away to pull his shirt off and tossed it aside. Next he unzipped his pants and kicked off his shoes. Reid just stood there, watching. It didn't kick in for another second or two that he should be undressing as well. Getting nervous, he swallowed and then took a deep, quiet breath, hoping it would release some tension that was building in his chest. He cleared his throat and pulled off his sweater vest, puffing his hair. Michael then moved back into Reid's personal space to begin to untie his tie. "Did you bring-"

"Yes," Reid quickly whispered, cutting him off.

Michael was pleased. "You anticipated being with me, Dr. Reid?"

Reid's eyes shot off to the side and then upward. "It… may have crossed my mind," he teased as his eyes found Michael's again. He cleared his throat again as Michael pulled his tie off and opened his shirt, exposing Reid's bare chest. He wasn't wearing a tank top this evening and Michael's immediate touch sent chills down his spine _and_ managed to make him start sweating. His belly sucked inward as he fought for a full breath, reacting to Michael. Reid was so attracted to him that he could barely stand it. "Say it again…" Reid remained straight faced, so eager to hear those words once more.

He untucked Reid's shirt and began tugging on his belt to remove it. "You anticipated being with me… Dr. Reid?" he repeated, pulling the belt from the loops.

Reid mouthed the word 'yes' as his eyes closed, feeling Michael's hands at the button of his slacks. Next his zipper was being pulled down. He felt absolutely drunk with desire for Michael. He let it consume him and a short moan escaped his mouth just before he licked his lips. Michael tucked his hand into Reid's slacks and Reid couldn't help but gasp. They pressed their bodies together again, breathing heavily as their hands began to roam.

Reid's hands found their way to Michael's athletic ass and he took hold, offering a firm squeeze. What Reid didn't expect was how much Michael's body felt like Morgan's at that very moment. His mind flashed back to his and Morgan's lovemaking the night before causing him to suddenly pull back with a frown on his face.

"What's the matter?" Michael asked.

"Nothing, I'm sorry," Reid tried to smile. "I'm- I'm …nervous, I guess."

Michael smiled and pulled him close again. Reid initiated another kiss, desperate to stop thinking about Morgan. _I want this, _he told himself. He could feel Michael's hard cock pressing up against his upper thigh, close to his hip and he suddenly felt an enormous wave of arousal that flushed him with heat. He could feel Michael licking at his neck and he hadn't noticed it until this moment, but he was squeezing the hell out of Michael's arm. He let go and slipped his long fingers into Michael's hair as he worked his way to the other side of Reid's neck.

Michael's mouth began to travel downward to his chest and Reid relaxed his head back. He knew he would be inside of Michael's mouth soon and just the thought was beginning to make him dizzy with want. He could feel the cool trails of wetness that Michael's tongue left as it glossed a path toward his stomach. "Lay down…" Michael whispered.

Reid turned his back to the window and sat down on the bed. He watched Michael's silhouette turn on a lamp and soft yellow light lit up the room. He remembered seeing a fence outside. There'd be no prying eyes to see them through the raised blinds so he didn't let that worry him and he kept his eyes on Michael. In fact, in this light, even trying to look away from Michael would have been impossible. Reid couldn't take his eyes off of him. Michael was still wearing a pair of sporty briefs and his hair was a sexy mess. Reid thought his body was perfect and beautiful. He took off his shirt and remained seated on the bed with his raging hard on still hiding beneath his slacks.

"You do not listen very well, Dr. Reid," Michael said as he stood in front of him. Reid looked up at him and tucked his lips into mouth as he reached for Michael. He gently placed his fingers inside the waistband of Michael's underwear to pull them down. With what he saw, Reid's cock jerked and he closed his eyes for a second at the sensations that jolted his groin. Michael's dick was long and not circumcised with a healthy girth. Even Michael's larger than average set of balls were a sight to see. He was hairless too. Completely. His skin looked so smooth that Reid couldn't help but want it under his fingertips. He timidly placed his hand around Michael's hard shaft and squeezed. When his hand began slowly tugging, Michael leaned down to kiss him.

When Michael stood up straight again, Reid leaned forward and downward to kiss his lips against Michael's manhood. He pulled back to look at his hand wrapped around the hard muscle and then he moved in to kiss it again, letting his tongue slip out between his lips. Reid could hear him sigh in pleasure and no wonder... Michael's veins were throbbing; Reid could feel it under his grip. He touched his tongue to the tip and tasted Michael. He was more than ready to take Michael into his mouth.

"Lay down," Michael repeated. Reid sat up straight and then slowly lay down across the bed. Michael pulled Reid's pants down, helping remove them completely, and then he grasped onto Reid, making him groan. Next, Michael slowly climbed onto the bed and hovered over Reid until he dropped his lower half down. Reid moaned as Michael began to gently grind against him. The two began kissing again and Reid began to get anxious. He began trying to get his underwear off. Michael lifted and gave Reid the room and soon enough they were both naked on the bed.

After more slow, but feverish grinding, Michael kissed and licked Reid all down his torso and then kneeled off to the side of him. Reid gulped and waited…

Michael rubbed Reid's dick against his mouth and on his face before touching his tongue to it. "Fuck, yes," he mumbled to himself, excited to pleasure Reid. He rooted his face around Reid's balls and licked at them. "Mmmmm," Michael groaned, enjoying himself. Reid smiled and ran his hands through Michael's hair. Then Reid suddenly felt wet heat envelope him and he gasped, his breath getting caught in his throat. After only a few passes, Michael deep throated him causing Reid to throw his head back onto the mattress. He moaned so loudly and immediately began pumping his pelvis upward.

Michael took Reid's movement with no struggle. He was happy to let Reid fuck his face. Reid kept looking at him, seeing Michael's mouth full of _his_ cock. Every time his eyes took in the sight, it seemed to bring him closer and closer to orgasm. And quickly. His groans kept getting louder and more intense as Michael masterfully gave him head. With each pump, Reid could feel his load reaching the surface. Reid grunted and gritted his teeth as he began to squirm under Michael. "Oh, Jesus," he moaned. His squirming intensified as Michael inserted a finger into Reid's ass, wiggling it around, and that's when he lost it. Each flex of his cock splattered warm semen against Michael's throat and onto the back of his tongue and Michael swallowed with obvious pleasure. "Fuck!" Reid cried out. He twitched and moaned, finally calming down enough to relax. "Oh, my God…" Reid whispered as Michael gently sucked him clean. "I'm sorry," Reid said breathlessly, "I should have warned you."

Michael just smiled and moved in, hovering over Reid again. "It was no surprise," he confessed. "You taste," he kissed Reid softly, "so good."

As Michael gazed down on him, Reid's eyes shifted and his lips pursed. It dawned on him suddenly what Morgan had done last night. Reid came in his mouth and Morgan had swallowed. Morgan had never, ever done that before… Reid had to look away from Michael as he was reminded just how much last night meant to Morgan.

Michael leaned down and kissed Reid again and Reid kissed him back aggressively, wrapping one arm around his back. Reid couldn't believe how much Morgan was on his mind and he wanted it to stop. He and Michael rolled on the mattress as they kissed and Reid soon found himself on top of Michael. He raised Michael's arms above his head and held them down. "I want you so bad," Reid told him and then kissed him passionately. After breaking away from the kiss, Reid reached with his free hand down to their centers and finally cupped Michael's balls messaging them in his hand, watching Michael's face the entire time. Then he began to lick his way down Michael's chest and stomach to his center. He was excited he was to give Michael head. He wet his lips and then, as he held Michael in his hand, he went down on him, stretching his mouth wide wanting to fit him inside effortlessly. Michael fought for a deep breath as Reid began to work his magic.

Reid moved with ease as he sucked Michael's dick. He used his hand, forming a ring around Michael's muscle and moved it in unison with his mouth. He took enjoyment in tonguing Michael's foreskin. He also took enjoyment in letting his saliva get thick, making his job noisy. Michael's abdominal muscles flexed as he lifted his head to watch Reid. He was in pure awe. He watched Reid's free hand come up to squeeze his chest and he moaned again, throwing his head back as Reid's mouth found his balls.

Reid gently sucked one into his mouth and rolled it around with his tongue. He moaned and then did the same with the other side. He motioned Michael to roll over and Michael did so with no objections. Michael offered himself to Reid, propping himself on his knees with his ass in the air. Reid got off the bed and put his hands on Michael's cheeks. His erection poked and bumped against the back of Michael's thighs. Reid spit in his hand and tugged on himself as he looked at Michael's ass. It was flawless.

He worked up more saliva in his mouth and then from several inches above, he aimed his spit at Michael's asshole, letting it fall freely from his puckered lips. He watched the saliva slowly make a glistening trail down Michael's scrotum and onto his balls. He worked up more saliva and then squeezed Michael's ass cheeks just before he bent down.

Reid made a wet pass over Michael's hole, making Michael moan with delight. He pulled Michael's dick toward him and took it into his mouth again making Michael groan hungrily. Reid moved back up to Michael's ass and began eating him out while he milked Michael's cock. Michael panted into the pillow he was clutching onto. He could feel Reid's tongue penetrating him and he couldn't wait for Reid to fuck him.

Reid eased a finger into Michael and gently began moving it in a back and forth motion, making Michael breathe even harder. Then Reid spit onto his finger and pushed it forward, knuckle deep. Michael grunted and then begged for two fingers. Reid smirked and pulled his hand away, kneeling down to tongue Michael's ass some more. As soon as he could, he spat a thick load of saliva down and followed it with two fingers. The moan that left Michael's throat reminded Reid of how he sounded when Morgan entered him last night. He closed his eyes and moaned, unintentionally reliving that moment as his fingers loosened Michael up.

After another few minutes, he looked toward the nightstand and saw the lubricant in plain sight. He gently removed his fingers and moved to grab it. Michael peeked over his shoulder and watched Reid popping the lid open, testing its ease of use with one hand. "Are you ready?" Reid whispered. He closed the lid and rested the lube on the bed.

Michael just growled and laughed into his pillow. Reid laughed with him as he reached into his pants for his condom. He opened the package let the wrapper fall from his hands, breathing deeply, knowing he was about fuck Michael. So much had been leading up to this very moment.

When he reached down to put the condom on, he had an unwelcomed surprise. "Oh, no," he mumbled under his breath. He wasn't hard anymore. His dick was still swollen, but it was nothing he could work with in the slightest. He tugged on it a couple times, but it actually got _smaller_ as he did. Reid could not have been more embarrassed. He grimaced at Michael and decided to confess. "I, uhh… I lost my erection."

Michael slowly turned around and saw the dejected look on Reid's face.

"I don't understand… I'm good for at least one or two more…" Reid fumbled for the right words, _any_ words. He was just lost. "I'm so sorry."

Michael held out his hand and gave Reid a fake smile. "Come here, Spencer." Reid knelt with one knee down onto the mattress and Michael began scooting to the other side of the bed. He pulled the bedding back and Reid slipped in and pulled the blankets up over his body. Michael got underneath of the covers as well and he and Reid stared at each other until Michael leaned into to kiss him. It felt like a goodnight kiss.

_So, it's over? That fast?_ "Um… you wanna fuck _me_?" Reid suddenly asked, ready to roll over and face his back to Michael.

"Shhhh," Michael cooed. "You're not ready and it's okay."

"I'm ready," Reid raised his voice. "Why do you think I'm here?"

"You're not ready," Michael tapped his finger to Reid's head.

Reid blinked several times and sighed, resting his hand against his forehead. He turned his apologetic eyes to Michael again and rolled to face him, feeling bad that Michael hadn't had an opportunity to climax yet. He moved his hand beneath the sheets and found Michael's stomach. Just another couple of inches down and his hand bumped into Michael's dick. He wrapped his hand around it and began to apply pressure variously as he gently pulled on it. Michael sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes, reeling with the renewed pleasure Reid's hand brought to him. He moaned softly and opened his eyes, focusing on Reid's face. Reid felt desperate to please Michael and hoped he was doing an adequate job.

Michael was in heaven, visually, mentally, physically… Reid watched his face as he felt Michael begin to pump with the rhythm of his hand. Pre-cum worked its way to the head and wet Reid's hand. "Oh, my God, Spencer," he moaned, still staring into Reid's eyes. Michael quickly pulled the bedding back after breaking out into a sweat. Reid glanced at the cock in his hand and felt a tingle in his stomach. He leaned over to kiss Michael and they breathed in each other's hot breath and moaned against one another mouths. After just another moment, Michael sounded off and Reid felt ejaculate spatter his arm, shoulder and hair. They continued kissing with spurts of soft laughter between them as Michael rolled them over and ground against Reid as they kissed, forcing the last few drops of semen from his member.

They lay there, not moving for a few minutes. Michael listened to Reid's thumping heart and Reid rested his lips on Michael's head as he played with his hair. Then Reid reached over, turned the lamp off and re-secured his embrace around Michael. The music had stopped on its own and all was quiet.

"I won't be here in the morning," Michael whispered. "I start graveyard tonight."

Reid barely registered what he said. He was almost asleep. "Okay," Reid whispered back after a long pause.

"Maya will wake you before she has to leave."

Another long and sleepy pause… "Okay," Reid replied.

"Are you still coming over tomorrow night?"

Reid smacked his lips and cleared his throat softly. "Movie night with you?" _An opportunity to redeem myself? _"I wouldn't miss it."

Michael smiled and kissed Reid's chest before he moved off of him and onto his side of the bed. Once he felt Michael turn on his side facing the window, Reid immediately spooned him, kissing Michael's neck and shoulder before he rested his head.

* * *

It was 4am. Reid had been awake for an hour and alone in Michael's bed.

Reid was alone in Michael's bed and he couldn't stop thinking about Morgan. "What am I doing?" he groaned into the pillow before rolling over to stare at the ceiling some more, so tired.

He got up to get his phone from his pants on the floor and quickly got back into bed and into the warm spot he had left. He immediately found Morgan's number in his contacts.

Morgan answered much too fast, obviously not asleep himself.

"Hi," Reid said timidly.

The two didn't say another word to each other for nearly thirty seconds.

"Reid, what are you doing?"

Reid gulped and squeezed the sheet in his hand. He curled onto his side and switched the phone to his open ear. "I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Then talk to me so I'll have something to say to you."

"Please don't be mad at me," Reid pleaded.

"Reid, you tell me you don't know what you want. Then you tell me you want what I want. Then you go run off with prince charming. When you make up your mind, _then_ you call me."

"Morgan, I'm-"

"_Bye_, Reid," Morgan insisted.

"Morgan-" Reid tried again just as Morgan hung up the line. "Damn it," he breathed and then grunted into the pillow.

* * *

The dryer tumbling a load of laundry in the hallway outside Michael's bedroom door finally woke Reid up. Clank after thud after clank and all the droning… it was a wonder he didn't wake up sooner. He opened one eye to look around and then he rolled over with just a thin sheet covering his lower half. A huge yawn escaped him as he rubbed his eyes. Once he saw movement outside, he stared out the window at the large squirrel on the fencing, chewing away at something in its paws.

Reid was so relaxed that he began to drift off again, but when he heard knocking at the door, he flinched awake. "Spencer, hon?" said the gentle voice on the other side.

"Yeah," Reid answered. "Come in." He began the slow struggle to sit up, already regretting not sleeping in his own bed. His joints were very sore. But it only took a second to forget all that. When he saw Maya's face, he was enamored all over again. What a sight she was to see first thing in the morning.

"Hey, do you want some pancakes? Sausage and bacon? I have orange juice too." She did a great job at looking him in the eye until she noticed the tent formed within the sheet covering his crotch. "Oh!" She turned slightly away and giggled. "Sweetheart, you are _killing_ me."

"Oh, my God," Reid panicked and grabbed a pillow, quickly smothering his lap with it.

"It's almost time to eat," she winked and quietly exited.

"Jiminy Christmas," he sighed as he let himself fall back onto the mattress. He had to piss. His boner had nothing to do with her, of course, but he was still thoroughly embarrassed.

After another minute, Reid put his clothes on and loosely made Michael's bed. He found a note for him on Michael's nightstand. It read:

_My Dearest Dr. Reid, _

_I am sorry to leave you in the middle of the night, but duty calls. I cannot wait see you again. _

_Michael_

_PS: Maya will take good care of you. _

"I'm sure she _will_," he mumbled with a slight smirk. His smirk turned into a smile and he bit into his lower lip as he used the same pen left by the piece of paper to scribble: _I can't wait either. See you tonight. –Dr. Reid_

He slowly opened the door and then moved into the bathroom. He could tell Maya had been in there. It was humid from a recent shower and smelled of perfume. He used the toilet, washed his face and rinsed his mouth with some mouthwash. Then he smelled his armpits to make sure he didn't stink.

When he opened the door to step out into the hallway, he and Maya startled each other. She happened to be passing by, holding a full basket of clothing and almost lost her balance, beginning to tilt backwards, but Reid quickly placed his hand on her back. "Whoa," he said.

"Oh, my gosh, thank you," she smiled. "Now come and eat."

He followed her to the living room where she placed the basket down near the couch. Reid turned his head as she bent over. "It smells really good," he said as he ran the back of his fingers against the stubble at his jaw line with his eyes toward the kitchen.

"Breakfast is my specialty." She watched with raised eyebrows as Reid stood there. "Go on! Dig in!" She shooed him toward the counter where his plate was waiting. He smiled wide, feeling her good energy and looking forward to some food. He sat down on the stool and started buttering his pancakes while she set the syrup down beside his plate. He glanced up at her and they smiled at each other as she eagerly waited to see what he thought. He made sure the syrup puddled under the sausage and bacon and moved them around in it with his fork. Then he took his first bite of the pancakes.

Maya loved the look on his face. "Good?"

Reid's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he chewed. "Mmph," he groaned and stabbed one of the homemade sausage links with his fork and took a bite. "Oh, man," he said with a full mouth. He picked up a piece of the thick, peppered bacon and took a bite. The syrup dripped from his lips back down onto his plate. Maya was quiet, but so excited at his reaction. "Everything is so good. This might be the best tasting pancakes, sausage and bacon that I've ever had..." He took a large drink of the orange juice and then let out a big sigh. Then he got right back to it.

"So, Michael says you're an FBI agent. You don't really look like the law enforcement type. How do you like it?"

"I can't imagine not doing what I do." Reid tried to keep his answer short since he was eating.

"That's great. It's hard for some of us to find the right fit." She pecked at her own plate of food.

"It definitely is. What do you do? Michael hasn't told me anything about you."

"I work at a day care center part time and I bartend five nights a week."

"Oh, you must like kids." Reid flashed her a closed mouth smile as he chewed.

"I do. I love watching them learn. Even if it's just colors and shapes, that moment when they 'get it' is really priceless."

Reid smiled as he thought of his godson, Henry. "And you and Michael live here together?"

"Yes," she replied. "It saves money …and we've never been apart," she smiled nervously, seeming a little embarrassed. "Do you think that's unhealthy?"

Reid stopped eating to look at her. "No..." he shook his head a little, but wondered why she would ask and it kept him from responding in further detail. Maybe she thought he didn't understand the bond between twins. Feeling like he needed to change the subject, Reid asked, "So… what do you do for fun?"

She didn't answer and he looked up from his food again. Reid watched her as expression interestingly changed. There was something smoldering beneath her surface and Reid could see it very clearly in her eyes. His body immediately responded and he lost all innocent train of thought. _Wow,_ he thought, _this woman is intense._

"Hey, can I tell you something?"

Her tone snapped him back into reality and Reid took note of how quickly she was able to switch gears. "Yeah," he assured her after he finished off his orange juice.

"I knew the moment Michael met you."

Reid's brow lifted and he stopped all movement, eager to listen. "What do you mean?"

"I felt it. I was helping McKayla get her shoe back on and suddenly, this overwhelming sensation filled my chest and I had to sit down. I knew it was Michael. I was smiling and so happy the rest of the day. When he got home, I had to ask him what happened to him that day and he told me about meeting you."

Reid's heart warmed and he tried to hold in a shy smile. "That's really fascinating," he said as he tried to keep his reaction in check.

"He adores you so much."

Reid grinned again. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know if this was even a 'Michael approved' conversation. "I really enjoy his company. He's a good person."

"Is that all?"

"He's cute, he's funny… I don't know!"

"Come on, Spencer. Say it." Her voice suddenly took on a playful, sultry tone. "He's sexy and you cannot wait to tap dat ass."

Reid giggled like a school girl. "What? How do you know I didn't do that last night?" He quickly regretted letting that question slip from his lips, shaking his head and waving his hands in front of him. "Wait," he chuckled, "Don't answer that!" He was afraid she somehow experienced his and Michael's night telepathically and that she knew _everything_. "I don't want to know."

She laughed with him and had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't spit out her food. "Trust me, you don't!" she confirmed.

They calmed down and talked for another fifteen minutes about various things. Reid mentioned his mom and spoke about Henry while Maya gave a very quick rundown of what it was like to grow up with Michael and then she spoke about a couple of the kids at daycare. Her bartending didn't come up, but Reid assumed her tips were outrageous.

Maya was the first to notice the time. "I hate to kick you out, but I have some errands to run."

"No problem. Thanks for breakfast."

"Maybe I'll be cooking for you again in the morning."

Reid fished for his car keys as he stood up. He frog faced and nodded, "That's definitely a possibility."

He headed to the door and she followed. "So _we'll_ see you tonight around 7?"

"I told Michael I wouldn't miss it," he said and then tucked his lips into his mouth. As he stood near the door, Maya motioned to open it, but as she leaned forward, she kissed Reid on the cheek. Her lips lingered as she cupped the other side of his face with her hand.

Reid was only a little surprised that happened, but it still made his heart skip a beat. He shyly smiled at her as she leaned against the door edge, holding it open. "Bye, handsome."

As he walked outside, he got himself to start breathing again. Once inside his car, he started it and finally let out a nervous laugh. "She wants me…" he chuckled, bewildered. "Michael wants me, Morgan wants me…" He carefully backed his vehicle out into the street. "Maya…" he whispered as he began driving. "Michael… Morgan… What am I going do?"

He turned left at the first stop sign and headed straight for Morgan's.

* * *

_**I'd like to give some o**__**f my own commentary here, but I'm afraid I'll give too much away. ;) Moreiders, hang in there. For those of you who don't mind Michael so much, hang in there. For those of you on the fence about Maya, hang in there! As ALWAYS, thanks for reading! Leave me some love!**_


End file.
